


Oh Bondage, Up Yours

by BrattyAmericat, Florville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyAmericat/pseuds/BrattyAmericat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florville/pseuds/Florville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just suppose to be a one time fuck in a dirty, back alley, that once over, would become nothing more then a distant memory to wank off to. All well and good in theory... except for the fact that they just keep randomly running into each other. With fate repeatedly throwing them back together, Arthur, a teenage punk with a bad attitude, and Gilbert, the hot, middle-aged man that he picked up at a local pub, begin an awkward friendship centered around sex, which slowly begins to become something more without either of them even realizing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back Alley Sex

Any pub that lacked such self respect that it would willing give itself the name 'The Dirty Dog' probably wasn't a pub worth any self respecting person's time, but that was pretty much the only reason that Arthur Kirkland bothered coming to that dive in the first place. 

With the tips of his shaggy, blond hair dyed green (that week,) piercings a plenty, and his outfit consisting of a leather jacket that was decorated with buttons stating various political statements, and/or just bad puns that had caught his fancy, an old, worn British flag shirt under a black fishnet tank top, ripped jeans so tight that they could have been a second skin, finished off with heavy black combat boots, Arthur was the stereo typical definition of 'punk,' and he fit in perfectly with the rest of the clientele of the crappy place.

Half listening to the no name band that was up on stage, who were decent but not really anything all that special, the young Brit sipped at the cheap scotch that his fake ID had so kindly provided for him as he absently gazed over the crowd, looking for any potentially good fucks.

Normally it was easy for the young punk to find possible partners, since all he had to do was look for heads bobbing to the music with hair as colorful of his own, but tonight pickings seemed slim. It was just when Arthur was about to call it quits and check out the next joint over to see if it was doing any better that he noticed a flash of white hair among the much more monotone colored crowd.

Turning to get a better look, because there was no possible way that some old foggy was sitting around and drinking at a place like this, Arthur raised a thick eyebrow in thought as his suspicions were confirmed. While the Brit was no good at guessing ages, the man was most certainly far from old, so he simply assumed that his hair must be bleached... That was until Arthur happened to catch a peak at his eyes. His red eyes.

Well, how about that.~

'An albino? Or perhaps just contact lenses...?' Arthur pondered the possibilities, but either way, the man's unique coloring had caught his attention and the punk to give him a quick once over. Satisfied with what he saw, he quickly headed over, towards his targeted prey.

Ignoring the person seated next to the white hair stranger, whom the man was obviously currently busy trying to pick up, the punk grabbed the back of the albino's chair and spun it around with a quick jerk, so that his chosen conquest for the night was facing him. Before anyone could react to his rude action, Arthur quickly lifted his leg and slammed his boot against the seat, right between the strangers spread thighs, and satisfied that he now had the man's full attention demanded, “Back alley. Sex. NOW.”

Finishing the rest of his drink in a single gulp, Arthur then slammed his glass down on the counter before pushing away from the wooden bar stole and marching towards the back exit, but not without glancing back and yelling over the noise of the crowd, with attitude, “And hurry the fuck up, you bloody wanker. I'm horny.”

Clad in a black muscle shirt, his iron cross, spiked leather wristbands, and skin-tight black jeans that had been worn through in several places and stuffed into loosely laced black combat boots, Gilbert had been trying to work his magic on the ginger guy next to him for a good ten minutes when someone grabbed the back of his chair. About to get up and ask the guy what the hell his problem was, he was immediately frozen in place when a heavy black boot slammed down against the edge of the chair right between his spread thighs, coming a centimeter away from hitting a particularly vital region.

Okay, that sure as hell got his attention.

At the green-tipped blonde’s words, his pale brows shot up, stunned (and kind of turned on) by the kid’s boldness. Glancing at the ginger, who now looked utterly horrified and quickly turned away to dive into conversation with the guy sitting on his other side, Gilbert smirked. Well, it looked like the cocky little newcomer had pretty much made up his mind for him. 

Putting money down on the bar top for his drink, he slipped out of his stool, crimson eyes focused intently on the punk’s leather jacket and blonde hair as he wove through the crowd. Gilbert followed him, patting his ass pocket to make sure he’d remembered his condoms and checking the front pocket for the small tube of lube. Yup, he was all set. 

Exiting the building, Arthur shuffled through his inner pockets, looking for a fag, or maybe even a joint if he was lucky enough to have one of those little buggers left, as he waited to see if the stranger had followed. At the sound of the heavy back door opening and clanking shut with a loud bang, he glanced over before returning his attention to his search. As far as the punk was concerned, if the man was interested enough in sex that he had accepted his invitation, then he could wait until he smoked first. 

“Took you long enough.” The punk commented with a sniff in that uppity way that only a true Brit could pull off, despite the fact that the stranger had basically been right behind him.

Stepping out into the back alley behind the blonde, Gilbert flexed his fingers. A spark flickered in his eyes as he executed a quick move, grabbing the blonde’s wrist and the collar of his jacket, pulling his arm up behind his back and pinning him against the wall of the alley. 

“Shit!” Arthur exclaimed loudly in reaction, completely caught off guard when he suddenly felt the scratch of rough bricks scrapping against his cheek as he was unexpectedly slam against the dirty wall. He gave an insistent pull of his arm in an attempt to try and get away, but the police used that hold for a reason, so any attempts at escape were done in vain. “Don't tell me that I just hit on a piece of bloody bait!?” He growled, vision of his brother's mocking face already taunting him as he thought about what the fucker would say when he called to be bailed out because he had hit on a god damn, undercover cop.

"Bait?" the Prussian repeated the word, amusement in his grating voice. Relishing the kid's panic, he debated on frisking him, figuring the brat must have something to hide if he was sweating this much already... But he was a little too turned on right now to draw this out. After all, the blonde was obviously on a man-hunt, and until he'd been interrupted so rudely, Gilbert had been as well. Not that he minded how this had all turned out...

After a good minute, he pressed the growing bulge in the front of his black jeans firmly against the Brit's backside, giving a slow, purposeful thrust. "Nah, I'm no cop. Learned this hold while I was working security, although I never thought I'd get to use it as foreplay." 

Heart pounding, the punk growled out a few choice words under his breath as he struggled, but Arthur's fighting came to a sudden halt at the feeling of a familiar stiffness grinding into his backside, followed by the albino's confession that he wasn't just some fucking officer that was out to kill his jollies. 

Leaning in, Gilbert slid his pierced tongue along the edge of the shorter male's ear, then turned his head slightly to growl into it. "But with a come-on like that, there's no way in hell I'm gonna believe that you don't want this rough." Using the grip on the blonde's collar to tug it down, he bit the nape of the punk's neck, grinding his clothed erection forcefully against his backside to tease himself a little. 

'The prick had just been fucking with him!' Arthur thought with another scowl as the information slowly sunk in. Blinking back to the moment upon feeling a wet tongue against his ear, the Brit couldn't help but shiver at how the man's tongue piercing clanked lightly against the multiple hoops and studs that decorated his ear as it followed the curve of sensitive cartilage.

Taking in a sharp breath at the feel of teeth sinking into his skin, just above the chain of the Pentagram necklace he wore, Arthur's lips then stretched into a wicked grin as a low chuckle escaped him. 

“Alright. You got me there.” He relented and pushed back against the stranger so that his back was flushed against the hard body of the German behind him, “I do like to play rough.~” He admitted in a low, sensual purr... Then kicked back hard, catching the albino right in the shin with the thick heel of his boot.

“Pretending to be a cop... Stupid mother fucker. You better make it worth my while, bastard.” Arthur growled, unsympathetic to the cry of pain as his muscles tensed as he waited to see if the man was going to retaliate.

Gilbert cursed at the burst of pain in his shin, scowling and yanking the Brit’s arm up higher behind his back and letting go of the blonde’s collar so that he could hook his hand in the back of his jeans. Yanking back on his waistband while keeping his face pinned against the wall, Gilbert kicked the blonde’s feet further apart so that he wouldn’t be able to kick him again.

“You’re a lively little bitch, aren’t you?” He growled, slapping the Brit painfully hard on the ass and then raking his nails over the denim where he’d hit him. “I’d say you need something to occupy that dirty mouth of yours, but I don’t trust you not to bite off anything I put there.” Sliding his hand down between the punk’s legs, he raked his nails over the denim covering the blonde’s sacs and up the crack of his ass, then reached around him to grab his fly.

Trapped against the wall, with the bricks scrapping roughly against the side of his face and his shoulder aching from being twisted and pinned, Arthur found himself quickly growing hard.

“Fucker!” The punk spat out at the loud crack and sharp sting of the stranger's hand connecting firmly with his ass cheek, then sucked in a breath between his clenched teeth at the tingling feeling caused by finger tips being dragged over the tight denim where he had just been hit. Twisting his head around enough to glare at the man behind him, only Arthur's bright green eyes and the corner of a smirking mouth was visible over his leather clad shoulder. “So, you're telling me that you are too big of a pussy to even get your dick sucked?” He taunted with a condescending snort, subconsciously catching his own tongue piercing between his teeth at the thought of oral, and shivered again as he was felt up through his jeans. 

Continuing to grope the blonde through the front of his jeans, Gilbert smirked, his crimson eyes glittering with amusement as he met the punk’s green ones. “Hey, Kitten’s got claws, I can only assume you’re not afraid to use your teeth as well,” He quipped, pulling his hand back and slapping the Brit hard on the ass again. Leaning in, he spoke into the blonde’s ear. “But hey, maybe you can convince me to take a chance. Are you gonna get on your knees like a good bitch, or am I gonna have to beat some of that attitude out of you first?” 

With jeans as tight as he was wearing, Arthur was sure that there was no way the stranger didn't notice his hard dick straining against the fabric, but he didn't care in the least. 

Clenching his teeth as another hard smack connected with his rump, the young Brit swallowed at the sting and allowed his forehead to rest against the wall in front him as he quickly thought over the question. “I could say 'yes,' but I am a known liar. Care to take the risk, poppet?” Arthur heckled smoothly and gave his butt a small shake, since he knew it looked good in the jeans he was wearing, which was the only reason he bothered squeezing into the damn things in the first place.

Annoyed, Gilbert pinched one of the pert cheeks roughly through the denim. “Feh, screw it,” he muttered, tugging the Brit’s fly open and working the tight jeans down over the blonde’s ass, then yanking his own fly open and pulling his cock out. Grabbing a condom from his back pocket, he tore it open with his teeth and rolled it on with his free hand before pulling the cap off the lube with his teeth and squeezing some out onto the latex. “Guess that means I don’t have to feel bad about skipping the foreplay,” He growled, smearing the lube over the condom with one hand and then wiping it off on the blonde’s jeans with an evil smirk. 

Arthur wasn't really disappointed about not having to suck someone's cock, and upon recognizing the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open, meaning that they were going to get down to business soon, wiggled his hips in an attempt to help get the tight jeans out of the way, showing off the bare flesh of his back side and a glimpse of the black 'Jolly Roger' tattoo that decorated his left hip as he was shifted into a position more suiting to the man behind him.

It wasn't until the teen felt the blunt crown of the stranger's hard erection nudging against his unprepared entrance that he realized what the man meant by 'skipping the foreplay.' 

“Deep breath, precious,” Gilbert sneered, placing the head of his cock—the piercing in which could be felt through the latex—against the Brit’s hole and fisting his hand in the punk’s hair as he pushed in halfway before stopping, having enough consideration to give him a few seconds to adjust. After those few seconds were up, he released the punk’s wrist and started reaming him, smacking the cheek that hadn’t gotten any attention yet before grabbing onto the blonde’s hip for leverage. 

“Now just wait one bloody-” Arthur had begun as he was mockingly told to take a deep breath, but ended up finishing the sentence with a series of loud curses fit for a pirate as the albino forced his slicked up dick in. 

While the punk most certainly was not a virgin, having a large cock suddenly shoved up your ass would be enough to bring anyone to tears, and Arthur was no exception. With his anus clenching tightly around the hard shaft that had impaled it, the teen's back curled in an instinctive attempted to pull away from the invading object, but being pinned against a wall, he pretty much had no choice but to take what he was given, and he panted as he waited for his abused hole to loosen up enough for him to enjoy it.

When Gilbert felt how tense the teen was, and noticed a trail of moisture tracking down the blonde’s cheek, he frowned, cursing under his breath and slowing his thrusts for a few seconds before stopping. “Fuck, you’re just a stupid kid,” He muttered in amazement, shaking his head, “what the hell were you doing coming into that bar and slamming your boot down on my stool like that if you didn’t want it this hard?!” 

Breathing hard, the momentary pause in the pace was a relief, but Arthur still scowled, not liking to be called out on his weakness or age. “Who the fuck said I didn't want it hard?!” He spat out in defense, voice a little choked, but it was the truth. He HAD wanted it rough... It had just turned out a little rougher then he had planned for.

Reaching into his front pocket, Gilbert pulled out a small container and popped the lid off of it with his thumb. Using his grip in the blonde’s hair to keep him still, he brought the poppers up under the kid’s nostrils. “Fucking dumbass…you’re lucky I even carry this shit,” he muttered, not exactly pleased at having to use them on someone he probably wasn’t going to get to fuck more than once. 

Arthur let out a hiss as his head was forced back. Nose wrinkling at the scent of the object shoved under it, the punk then blinked as he recognized the smell, having tried 'Poppers' before. Quickly he stopped resisting and instead took a deep breath of the chemicals. 

Within a few seconds, Arthur could feel the drug beginning to take effect. Feeling a bit giddy in the head as the tension, and by default, the pain, faded from his body, he slumped back against the man behind him. “Fuck... That's nice.” He mumbled happily, a fairly big fan of conventional drug use.

Gilbert snorted, supporting the teen’s weight as the blonde sagged back against him, amused by the sudden personality change. Putting his arms under the teen’s armpits, he braced his hands against the wall to keep the brat standing as he drew back, then thrust in again, angling it so that the stud in the tip of his cock hit the punk’s g-spot. Pressing against the blonde’s back, he nuzzled his face into the side of Arthur’s neck, drawing in the scent of sweat and leather before digging his teeth lightly into the teen’s pale flesh. “Fucking brat,” he growled against the skin, drawing out almost all the way before slamming in again, keeping the same angle as before.

Arthur took the 'brat' insult with a good nature mumble, too pleased with everything in his buzzed state to really care about anything at all, until he felt a sudden spike of pleasure which he responded to with a loud moan. “Fuck...” The punk said again, it obviously being one of his favorite words, and swallowed as he realized that the stranger had resumed thrusting into him... Which was completely fine with him. 

The problem with 'Poppers,' though, was that they never lasted long, and while it was certainly enough to get the teen to relax enough to start enjoying their sex, Arthur's compliant mood was quickly fading. 

Figuring the chemicals hadn’t bought him much time, Gilbert waited until he was certain the teen could stand on his own, then dropped one hand to reach around and cup his sac. He still hadn’t picked up his pace from earlier; however, as he turned his wrist and took the blonde’s shaft in hand, he began to move his hips again. “So, you ready for me to pound you yet, or do I have to keep babying you?” he growled, jerking the teen’s length in smooth, even strokes, sweeping the pad of his thumb over the head a few times and biting at the nape of his neck. 

Palms of his hands pressed flat against the alley wall for support, a trail of saliva dripped from the punk's slack lips as the stranger reached around to cup and fondle him while he continued the steady, gently rolled his hip, skillfully hitting the teenager's sweet spot more often then not. 

Realizing that he was being spoken down to, Arthur licked his lips clean, then shuddered as the albino began to work his length while nipping at his throat. “Better fuck me deep and hard, unless you have some sort of baby dick.” The punk replied crudely, despite the fact that said dick had just had him in tears moments ago.

Smirking, Gilbert tilted his hips slightly, giving a hard thrust of his studded cock right up against Arthur’s spot, sliding his fist firmly up the blonde’s length. “What I wouldn’t give for a sock to stuff in that dirty mouth of yours,” he mused, drawing out and slamming into him again, his brow furrowing as he decided to focus more on his own pleasure since the brat was mouthing off at him. 

The deliberately hard thrust caused Arthur to choke on the breath he was taking, effectively silencing him as the shock of pleasure went right up his spine, and he raised up onto his tip toes as the albino slammed back into him hard, causing his inner muscles to tighten briefly around the man's length as a gasp escaped him. “Fuck!” Arthur slurred. He had said he wanted to be fucked deep and hard, and apparently the stranger planned to give him exactly what he had asked for.

Grinning at the expletive, Gilbert pulled his hips back until he almost slipped free, then slammed his hips forward again, repeating the action several times before grabbing onto Arthur’s hips. Holding them tight, he started driving into the blonde harder and faster, easing off of the punk’s g-spot every few thrusts and then returning to it a few thrusts later just to keep him on edge and clenching around him. He hadn’t expected the teen to be this tight…he was almost tugging the condom off…okay, he seriously wasn’t too unhappy about how this evening had turned out, fuck that ginger kid. 

The teenage punk couldn't help but tense around the German's thick girth as he was fucked hard, the rough penetration starting to hurt now that the drug had worn off, but at the same time... it also felt pretty damn good. Not wanting it to end too quickly, he resisted the urge to reach down and palm him himself, and instead kept his legs spread as far apart as the jeans around his thighs would permit, sucked in a breath, and barked out, 'Harder, ya bastard!”

The order heated the Prussian’s blood, and he growled, loving the way the blonde spread for him. It was so damned good to have a partner who wanted it like this. Clenching his teeth, he put as much force into his thrusts as he could, low, guttural grunts passing his lips as the sound of their flesh slapping together grew louder. Wanting to make the teen squeal, he shifted forward slightly so he was pounding right up against his prostate, moving one hand up from his hip to fist in the blonde’s green-tipped hair. 

Grinding his teeth, Arthur had no choice but to brace himself against the wall as he was plowed hard, unless he wanted to risk his face getting smashed into the wall due to the amount of strength the stranger was using. Small grunts were forced out of the teen at the feelings of his insides being jostling about as the man behind him shoved his large cock in and out of his clenching hole as hard as he could. 

When his head was suddenly yanked back, causing a sharp pain in his scalp, Arthur let out a low growl and bit his lower lip hard to remain silent, not wanting to give the other the satisfaction of making him moan like a whore.

The sound of the blonde’s noises of pleasure spiked Gilbert’s own enjoyment, but when the teen suddenly started trying to muffle them, the albino scowled, releasing the blonde’s hair to give him a sharp slap on the ass as he continued thrusting. “Don’t hold out on me, you brat,” he growled, molding himself to Arthur’s back and shoving a hand up under his shirt to tug at one of his nipples, a brow raising when he felt the stud against his fingertips. 

“Ah…fuck, that’s hot,” he panted, flicking at the piercing and slowing his thrusts a little, because he was starting to get close and he was nowhere near done with this hot little number yet. Lengthening his strokes, he swiveled his hips so the stud in his cock brushed in sweeping motions against the Brit’s prostate, still putting enough strength behind his plunges to jar the brat’s smaller frame. “Come on…you’ve got a hot voice,” he purred into the blonde’s ear, rolling his fingertips over the pierced nub and tugging at it as he continued thrusting, “let me hear some more of it.” 

Arthur would have made a sarcastic remark about that being the reason he had gotten them pierced in the first place, but said nipples were very sensitiveness, so the punk had been too busy sucking in a startle gasp as the albino flicked the tiny stud of metal to speak. 

As the German's pace slowed as he deliberately brush his cock over the teenager's sweet spot with every thrusts, it became harder and harder for the panting youth to hold back his sounds of pleasure, and when Arthur realized that he just couldn't do so anymore, he finally gave into the man's request to 'hear his voice' by shouting out a loud, 'Fuck you!,' which broke off into a groan as his hard dick jumped as his nipples were played with. 

“That’s better,” Gil purred in the teen’s ear, his grating voice strangely seductive. Not missing the way that the blonde’s passage clamped down on him when he toyed with the piercing, he released Arthur’s other hip and trailed his palm over the teen’s abs. Gliding it upward, he started to tug at both of the Brit’s nipples as he thrust against his spot, his hot breaths puffing against the nape of Arthur’s neck as he took the opportunity to tease the younger male while his own impending release backed off a little. A fuck this good didn’t come along too often, so Gil wanted to take the opportunity to slowly work himself up to a really intense climax.

“Kesesese…turns me on when you talk dirty like that,” he needled, wondering if he could get the blonde to cuss at him a little more, since he found it cute and…well, kind of sexy. 

It was soon obvious to Arthur that the silver hair man had discovered that his nipples were his weak point, since he was now practically attacking them, causing the teen to shiver and squirm against him as he pressed back against the other's body in an attempt to escape the teasing fingers. With the double assault of pleasure to his body, from the sharp thrusts to his prostate combined with the painful, yet pleasurable, tugs and pinches applied to his nipples, it was hard to stop the low moans that forced their way from his throat. 

As the stranger leaned forward, enough that Arthur could feel the man's warm breath tickling the back of his neck, the teen suddenly reached up to roughly snag a handful of silvery hair and yanked the stranger forward so that he could turn his head and glare at him.

“Stop. Fucking. Teasing. Me.... You no good, fucking, wanker!” Arthur growled.

Gilbert shuddered at the pain of his hair being pulled, his thrusts stilling as the Brit’s gaze met his own, a wry grin creeping across his face. As payback, he flicked the sides of his index fingers rapidly back and forth over the teen’s studded nipples to tease him even more, drawing his hips back halfway and thrusting in deep, rotating to rub his stud against the teen’s insides. “Yeah…just like that,” he hissed, pleased that he could see part of the teen’s face now, and see his responses as well as hearing them. “I love it when a hot lay talks dirty to me.” 

Sucking in a breath as the German made it a point to continue teasing him, Arthur kept eye contact with the man behind him as he bared his teeth in a sneer. “Prick.” He stated firmly, obviously irritated at the enjoyment the other man was getting from his bitching, and tightened his grip in the albino's hair before shoving the stranger's face away in order to resume his previous position, except that this time the punk planned on taking matters into his own hands, (because if you wanted something done right, you just had to fucking do it yourself,) and pushed back hard, forcing the erect cock fully inside of his body, grinding his ass back against the man behind him briefly before pulling off to repeat the action.

Scowling at the unspoken challenge, Gilbert raked his nails over the punk’s rib cage, fisting a hand in his hair again and slapping his ass, hard. “Christ, you are a kid. Fuckin’ impatient little brat,” he growled. 

“Perhaps you're just an old foggy that can't keep up with me.” Arthur countered as his head was yanked back again, and winced slightly at the sharp smack to his butt.

Figuring the idea of working himself up a couple times before unloading just wasn’t in the cards tonight, Gilbert gave in and started rutting the teen hard, concentrating on getting off now. As such, only the occasional thrust hit the blonde’s prostate, the rhythm of Gilbert’s thrusts descending into something far more erratic and animalistic. 

Realizing that he was getting serious and was finally going to fuck him like he wanted, Arthur closed his eyes. “About fucking t-time.” The Brit stuttered out between a few gasping pants, his fingers curling against the bricks as he was once again forced to brace himself against the wall while he was roughly taken from behind. 

“Knew you couldn't be THAT fucking useless.” Arthur added with a sharp grin and dragged one arm away from the wall to reach down and fist his own throbbing dick. 

As the Brit’s verbalizations weren’t exclamations of pleasure or pleas for more, Gilbert ignored them, moving his hands back to grope the teen’s pert buttocks. Pressing them together to squeeze his cock tighter, he hissed in pleasure, his head lolling back as he started getting closer to the edge. Just as he was about to come, he gave the teen’s ass another sharp slap to make him clench on him, shuddering as his release filled the condom. 

Having been moving his hand in time with the hard dick that was thrusting in and out of his anus, Arthur was breathing harshly through his nose as he tried to bring himself to completion when the albino's erratic thrusts suddenly faltered, and as the punk felt the man's body shuddering against him, he growled, realizing what had just happened... And when he had been so damn close, too!

“Oh, you fucker!” Arthur hissed under his breath as the man behind him finished without him, then screamed out in frustration, before the other had a chance to pull out, “Bite me!” 

The British punk then tilted his head to the side, baring his neck and showing that his words were more then just an insult. “Bite me right this damn moment, or I swear that I will kick your sorry arse all the way back across Europe, so help me...” Arthur ranted loudly, his eyes clenched shut as he desperately jerked his dripping dick in his tightly fisted hand, so very close, but not quite able to push himself over the edge. 

Eyeing the pale flesh that had just been bared to him, Gilbert leaned in, panting harshly against the Brit’s ear. “I should fucking leave you like this, brat,” he muttered, then dipped his head and dug his teeth into the side of the teen’s neck, shoving one hand up the front of his shirt and tugging on a pierced nipple as he gave a few more hard thrusts, raking his nails over the Brit’s ass and slapping him hard. 

Ready to turn and slam his fist into the stranger's face if he dared to up and leave, like he had threatened to, Arthur couldn't help but be the slightest bit grateful when the German did as he was told, and let out a loud groan as the feeling of sharp teeth sinking into the sensitive flesh of his throat was enough to finally push him over the edge, and he jerked at the extra stimulation as his hot seed splashed against the dirty alley wall to drip down to the pavement below. 

“...fuck.” Arthur said again and gave his dick a few more good jerks before slumping forward against the brick wall as his ass twitched around the softening cock still inside of him. Panting to catch his breath, the punk suddenly looked back over his shoulder, scowling. “What are you waiting for? A fucking engagement ring? Get the hell off me!” 

Snorting at the teen’s attitude, Gil pulled out, his thighs still quivering a bit with the exertion of the intense workout. Sliding the condom off, he knotted it and tossed it into the alley, tucking himself into his jeans and zipping them up. Smirking when he saw crimson imprints of his hand on the Brit’s pale ass, Gil rolled his shoulders and gave the teen a two-fingered salute.

“Cheers,” he quipped, sauntering back into the bar to grab a final drink before last call. 

Shaking his hand clean of cum, Arthur stood up straight and grimaced when his muscles protested. “Fuck off.” He replied as the man left, despite being sated, and pulled up his tight jeans before checking his watch, and upon noting the time, limped his way out of the alley without even looking back once, hoping that his brother wouldn't bitch too much about him not being out front and ready at the time he had said he needed picked up.


	2. Backstage Pass

Clad in his uniform, which consisted of a dark navy dress shirt and dress pants with a black armoured vest and his usual combat boots, Gilbert adjusted the navy baseball cap that had the name of his security company scrawled across it, the Maglite in his other hand tapping against his thigh as he walked down the hallway. His colleagues were manning the doors and watching over the main areas, thankfully, so he was free to do whatever the fuck he wanted, so long as it was work-related.

Gotta love seniority.

Coming to a dead stop when he heard something off to his right, Gilbert frowned, his eyes narrowing. Stepping in, he saw one of the newer guards watching a door that was currently in the process of being jimmied, and Gilbert grunted. “Go walk the hallways, I’ll deal with this shit,” he ordered, waiting until the younger guy left to hide behind a rack and wait for his prey to walk in. 

Imagine his shock when he saw the familiar face of the bossy little lay he’d fucked in that alley several weeks back. 

Other then some foul thoughts sent in the albino's direction when he wasn't able to sit properly the following day, Arthur hadn't thought of the man he had fucked behind the pub awhile back even once, and tonight was no different.

In fact, tonight his focus wasn't on sex at all, but on music. A lineup of four of the teenager's favorite bands were scheduled to play within the hour.... but the show had sold out nearly instantly, leaving Arthur without a ticket. The teen did, however, have a plastic library card and the knowledge on how to jimmy locks with it, so with the cover of a dark, rainy, English sky, he broke in with ease.

Slipping the card into his leather jacket, the British punk then ran a hand through his damp, pink tipped locks as he looked around the cluttered room. With costumes and boxes stacked around everywhere, Arthur assumed it was a storage room of some sort, and carefully made his way through the mess in the direction he assumed back stage would be, completely unaware that he was being watched.

Grinning, Gilbert waited until the blonde snuck up alongside him, then grabbed him by the arm and collar, kicking his legs out from under him so that he landed face-down on the floor with Gilbert’s knee braced in the small of his back. There was a snicking sound as he flicked his handcuffs open and, after a hell of a struggle, got the kid’s hands cuffed behind his back.

Having not expected someone to be hidden among the racks of clothing, Arthur was face first on the ground before he even knew what was happening.

Exhaling explosively as he got to his feet, Gilbert grinned sadistically. “You’re a hell of a lot more trouble than you’re worth, you know that?” Once the knee was removed, the colored hair punk turned his head, preparing to cuss the man out for daring to do his job and stopping him, but froze at the sight of the albino from before, finally realizing why he recognized the German accent despite not really knowing any Germans. 

“Bloody hell, what are you doing here?” The teen grumbled from his spot on the floor, looking up at the security officer with narrowed eyes decorated with dark eyeliner. “You're not fucking stalking me, or some shit, are you?” He added glumly as he tried to sit up without the use of his hands.

“In your wildest wet dreams,” Gilbert snorted in reply, amused at the mere notion. Crossing his arms over his chest, Gil put on a serious expression. “Read the damn hat, dumbass,” he muttered, brows furrowing when the radio on his belt went off.

“Hey Bielschmidt, 10-13.”

Rolling his eyes and picking up the radio, he hit the push to talk button. “Yeah, yeah, 10-4. Whoever was trying to get in wasn’t successful, but that’s not to say that they’re not gonna try one of the other doors. You guys keep an eye out where you’re stationed, Foster, you keep doing laps. I’m gonna stay here just in case the punk isn’t gone yet.” 

“10-4.”

Clipping the radio onto his belt again, Gilbert quirked a brow. “So, seeing as I just bought us a little time, you wanna explain what the hell you were doing breaking in here, or are you going to save that story for the cops?” 

“Ah, fuck.” Arthur said, quickly recognizing the uniform of a security guard now that he had his first real good look at it, having shimmied his way up onto his knees while the albino was busy with his radio.

Testing the cuffs to see if he could slip his hands out, since he had rather narrow wrists and could typically pull free if they were foolishly merciful enough not to close them too tightly, Arthur paused his attempt at escape when the German hadn't reported his break-in right away, and pondered if that meant he might be able to could twist the situation to his advantage. 

Dropping his shoulders into a less aggressive posture, Arthur looked up at the man, and shrugged. “Lost my ticket, is all. I'm sure it happens all of the time.” He lied smoothly, his voice having a naturally trustworthy, narrative quality to it when it wasn't gruff from bitching.

“I’m sure it does, but a lost ticket isn’t usually accompanied by forcible entry,” Gilbert shot back, not buying the lie for an instant. “Most people talk to the box office when that happens.” Crouching down, he smirked at the teen, finding the pink tips on his blonde hair to be surprisingly attractive. “Since I know that you go after what you want without a care for the consequences, I’d imagine that if I kicked your ass out, you’ll just try to get back in again. So, as much as the paperwork’s gonna be a pain in my ass, I don’t really have a choice but to call the cops and have them detain you for the night. Sorry.”

Arthur hadn't really expected that excuse to work but calling the cops in response was pretty harsh... Perhaps he should have taken the time to endear himself more to the man during their last meeting, so that he would have let this slip, but how the hell was he suppose to have known that he'd ever run into the guy again? 

Not wanting to end up spending the night in jail and in turn, miss the concert, the young Brit decided that it was time to move on to 'Plan B,' even if it meant that he'd probably miss the first band playing that night.

“Oh, but why waste your time with terribly dull paperwork when there are so much better things you could be doing?” Arthur said to the man across from him, his voice dropping to a low purr as he looked up at him with hooded eyes and tilted his head just enough to the side to show the curve of his slim neck. “Pleasurable things that it would, shall we say... Make it easy to overlook a little thing like this?~” He added and spread his leather-clad legs apart a little more.

Gilbert found his gaze straying along one of those legs, and despite how obnoxious the kid had been during their last meeting, he felt a twitch of interest. “That is probably the worst come-on I’ve ever gotten after busting somebody’s ass backstage,” he muttered, crouching down so that he was at eye-level with the Brit and quirking one pale brow beneath the brim of his cap. “Don’t insult my fucking intelligence, brat. You’re asking me break protocol and risk my job. Drop the act and put something worthwhile on the table, or I’m gonna book your ass.” 

Arthur didn't miss the red eyes lingering on his legs, which meant he still had a chance to get out of this, but apparently the man wasn't going to go for his sweet talking... and that irritated the punk.

So he wanted him to drop the act? Fine.

“That had been a classy attempt to say that you could do whatever you wanted with me, but since it appears that you either do not have the comprehension skills to understand such a statement, or perhaps simply lack the creativity to come up with something unique on the spot, shall I simply suggest that you let me suck you dry, and in return, you allow me go on my merry way?” Arthur said rather snarkily, more or less relying on the fact that anyone who would followed a random stranger into an alley to get laid would probably be up for some storage closest sex as well.

“So, what do you say...” Pausing to read the man's name tag, Arthur decided to bypassed the last name since he had no clue how to say it, and moved on to the first name... and good lord, did he really have sex with someone named 'Gilbert?' What kind of lame name was that? 

Keeping that thought to himself, Arthur grinned and went on to finish his sentence. “... Gilbert? Would you rather do paperwork, or would you rather shut me up right here and now by shoving your cock down my throat?” He bargained, then caught his tongue piercing between his teeth as an extra temptation.

Rolling his eyes at Arthur’s insults, Gilbert sighed. Pulling the radio off of his belt, he shook his head. “I don’t have time for this shit,” he growled. “Seeing as you lack the comprehension skills to grasp the situation that you’re in, and how you should be talking to the guy who has the power to book you or let you walk, I’m just gonna end this now. I have better things to do than listen to some snot-nosed little kid run his mouth.” Pressing the button, he turned away from Arthur, resting his free hand on his hip.

“Hey Foster, give me your 13.”

“Everything’s fine in my area.”

“10-4, I think the suspect may have doubled back to try this door again,” he reported, casting a disparaging look at Arthur, “I think it’s a stupid-ass kid trying to get backstage without paying or something.”

“10-4. Keep us posted.”

“10-4.” Clipping the radio onto his belt, Gilbert grabbed Arthur by the arm and hauled him to his feet, leading him over to sit on a nearby crate, checking his watch and pulling his notepad and pen out to write down the details of the break-in.

When his offer was not accept, Arthur's eyes widen noticeably, obviously not having expected to be turned down. “What the fuck?!” He exclaimed, then defended, “But you're the one that told me to drop the act!” Luckily, the punk had been wise enough to shut up when the guard had clicked on his radio, as not to give away his own presence, and soon realized that if he had not reported his break-in, it meant that there was still time to salvage the situation. 

Only putting up a mild struggle as he was pulled to his feet, the British punk pressed his lips together in a thin line as he was led across the room and forced to sit down on a nearby crate. When Gilbert pulled out a note pad and began to write him up, Arthur drew his thick brows together in worry, then sputtered, “Y-you're not seriously...” 

Swallowing, Arthur began again, trying to keep his voice calm and level instead of lashing out, like he typically would. “Alright. How about we just make this easy and you just tell me what I need to do?” He tried to reason, then in an attempt to lighten the mood, forced out a warm chuckle. “Come, now. Speak up. Don't make me get down on my knees and beg-...” He began jokingly, trying to ease the tension, when a look of appall suddenly covered his features. “Bloody hell! That's what you want, isn't it? For me to fucking 'beg'?!” He gasped, completely aghast at the mere thought.

Removing his hat and setting it down on a nearby clothing rack, Gil pocketed his notebook and pen, then lunged forward, slamming his hands down on the crate on either side of the Brit’s hips, his crimson eyes fixed intently on the teen’s green ones. “I want you to act as though I’m your only way out of spending the night in a cell…because I am. And you’re starting to try my patience.” His eyes roamed the Brit’s frame before returning to Arthur’s eyes. “I get that as a Punk, you’re supposed to be an asshole to authority figures. I get that. And if it were any of the other guys who’d caught you, you’d be in the back of a cruiser right now, having your fun cussing up a storm at the real boys in blue.” The albino’s lips curved into a wry smile. “But right now, I’m just an authority figure who’s willing to let things slide for a good blowjob and a nice, hard fuck. And when it’s all done, we can both go our separate ways and pretend this never happened. No jail cell, no lost job. Just a chance encounter where some passably good sex happened.”

Feeling relatively defenseless with his hands trapped behind him, Arthur couldn't help but flinch when the man slammed his hands down onto the crate he was sitting on, trapping him between the two strong limbs. Forcing himself to keep eye contact and not lean away, Arthur pressed his lips together so that he wouldn't be tempted just to spit in the fucker's face.

“Fine.” The punk reluctantly back down, the effort looking almost like it physically hurt him to do so. “In that case, I apologize for my brash behavior and humbly request that you overlook my transgressions in favor of a solution which will mutually benefit the both of us, or as you put it, 'some passably good sex.'” He finished, his way of speaking very different when not tainted with attitude, and the teen hoped that using the same polite tone that made him teacher's pet back in school would be enough to satisfy the guard's demands.

Oh, he could tell the effort was killing the blonde…and to be honest, it kind of turned Gil’s crank a little (hey, he had a sadistic streak, so sue him). Motioning to the key to the Brit’s cuffs, which hung on his belt, he gave the brat a nod. “Sounds good. First step is to earn the key to the cuffs. Let’s see if you can impress me.” 

Grabbing the blonde by the hips, he helped Arthur down onto his knees, undoing his fly and pulling his half-hard cock out. “Careful not to lock studs with me,” he muttered, remembering that the kid had a tongue piercing.

“Yeah, yeah... I've done this before, I know how it works.” The punk said with causally confidence, the prospect of sex starting to dull his annoyance, and licked his lips as the albino unzipped his pants to pull out his length. Noticing that the German was already half hard, Arthur couldn't help but grin. “I hadn't realized that I had left you with such a favorable impression of myself last time that you'd already be half hard just from the notion of getting another chance to fuck me. I'm flattered.” He purred, deciding to take it as a compliment, and leaned forward to nuzzle the growing erection before looking up at the older man through his pink dyed bangs. “Ready, Luv?”

Gilbert shrugged at the comment. “I might have been understating it a little when I said the sex last time was ‘passably good’…but don’t let it go to your head,” he said by way of reply. 

His cock twitched against the Brit’s cheek as he nuzzled it, and Gil shifted one foot forward, pressing the ball of his booted foot lightly against the punk’s crotch, moving it back and forth a little to stimulate him. Yeah, he liked the pink tips way better than the green ones. He was kind of glad that he was the one who caught the little pain in the ass trying to break in. “I was born ready,” he grunted. “Show me what you got.”

Lips stretching into a sharp grin with just a hint of teeth when the man didn't deny it, Arthur let out a warm chuckle. “As you wish.~” He replied amicably, obviously having less of a problem with sucking cock than he did with simply being polite.

Wasting no time, the punk darted his tongue over the side of Gilbert's shaft, pressing the round stud of his piercing against the firming flesh as he did so; and since the teen didn't have use of his hands to help get the man before him to full hardness, he cracked his lips open and took his dick into the moist cavern of his mouth. Taking advantage of the fact that the guard wasn't fully aroused yet, Arthur slid his lips all the way up to the base and swallowed once before beginning a light suction, and occasionally swiping the flat of his tongue against the underside of the Gilbert's dick.

A soft, grating noise of pleasure passed the albino’s lips, and he rested one hand on his hip, the other by his side as he watched the blonde working. As the kid worked him to full hardness, Gil ran his fingers over the radio on his hip, shuddering as the blonde’s tongue stud glided against his skin. He needed to call in and report in the next minute or so, or somebody was probably going to come busting in here…

However, always having been a risk-taker, he decided to push it just a bit longer…no point in letting the kid off the hook until he absolutely had to. He rubbed the toe of his boot in tight circles against the punk’s crotch, figuring he might as well give him a little something, since the kid didn’t strike him as the type that got off on dishing out pleasure. 

With the way the silvery-haired man boot ground against his crotch in a way that was both threatening and pleasant, Arthur closed his eyes briefly and spread his legs wider, letting out a soft hum of encouraging approval, knowing that the vibrations would feel pleasant around the thick length in his mouth.

As Gilbert got closer and closer to his full size, thus harder to take in fully, the punk began to concentrate more on the tip, carefully swirling his tongue or bobbing his head to swallow around it, until the man was finally erect.

Pulling off momentarily to take a quick breath, and to take a second to admire his handiwork as Gilbert's spit-slicked cock bobbed proudly before him. It looked good, as far as cocks went, and the added bit of metal at the tip only made it all the more appealing; and as far as size went, well, at least now Arthur knew why his ass had hurt so much the morning after their last meeting. 

Taking the head of Gil's erection back into his mouth before there could be any complaints about him slacking off, Arthur reached up to grip and knead at the albino's thigh while cupping the man's balls with his other hand, the undone cuff jingling from his wrist like a bracelet. 

Grinning around his cock in his mouth, Arthur slid his mouth down until he felt his nose bump against his muscular stomach, and swallowed hard. 

The soft hum around his cock vibrated through the stud in the tip, making the Prussian catch his breath and groan softly. He had to admit, the kid was pretty good with his mouth, when he wasn’t using it to be a prick. He jumped when he felt a hand at his thigh, actually reaching for his Maglite until he felt the other hand cupping his balls, and realized that even though the brat had his hands free, he wasn’t really going to stop what he was doing. “Oh, you little fucker—ah!! Shit—” he cursed when the teen suddenly deep throated him, his hips jerking as he tangled one hand in the blonde’s hair. “Fuck, yeah…” he groaned, cursing when he realized that he’d gone a bit too long without calling in. 

Feeling a flash of satisfaction at getting away with his little handcuff trick, Arthur chuckled lightly around the cock in his mouth and continued to pleasure the other man, not even stopping when the guard reached down to grab his radio.

Tugging the radio off of his belt, Gil cleared his throat once before hitting the push to talk. “Bielschmidt.”

“Go ahead.”

Gil hissed at a sweep of Arthur’s tongue under the head of his shaft, waiting for a second to compose himself before continuing. “Suspect seems to have vacated this sector, so stay alert in case he’s dumb enough to try one of the other doors. From what I can tell, he’s trying to jimmy the door with a card or something.”

“10-4. You staying in that sector?”

Groaning a low curse under his breath as Arthur bobbed on him, Gilbert actually used his grip in the blonde’s hair to hold him still for a minute before pressing the push to talk again. “Affirmative. If my sector’s quiet for the next half hour, I’ll go back on rounds and Foster can take my place.”

“10-4. Will keep Foster on rounds.”

“10-4,” Gil grunted, then relaxed his grip so Arthur could move again, clipping the radio onto his belt. “God damn, kid,” he muttered, stroking his fingers through the pink-tipped tresses. Hearing the jangling of the cuffs, he snorted. “I guess it doesn’t really matter if you earn your way out of them now, does it?” Pulling the key off his belt, he motioned for the brat to hold out his wrist. 

The punk let out a soft grunt of annoyance upon being held still, but instead of stopping, he simply began to concentrated on sucking and slurping what he still could until the conversation came to an end, because why the fuck should he care if the man got caught? That would be his problem, not Arthur's. 

When Gilbert's grip loosened, Arthur went down on him once more, then leaned away and pulled off of the man's hard erection, letting out a small cough to clear his throat before licking his lips clean. Tilting his head back to look up at the older man, the punk wiped his slightly watery eyes on the back of his fisted hand and grinned cockily up at him. “'Was just saving you a bit of time, is all, mate.” He joshed smugly as he lifted his wrist for the security guard to do undo the remaining lock with a wide grin on his face, tongue piecing caught between his teeth.

“I’m sure that’s exactly what you were doing,” the Prussian joked with a wry smirk. He removed his booted foot from the blonde’s crotch, undoing the other cuff and then fastening the cuffs to his belt again, clipping the keys to it as well. Glimpsing the flash of metal between the Brit’s lips, Gil reached out and raked his fingers through Arthur’s hair again, brushing the pad of his thumb against the blonde’s temple, hoping the brat would resume sucking him without being prompted.

Not exactly new to the position, the punk recognized the silent prompting. Pants feeling snug, Arthur reached down to undo his studded, black belt when the heavy boot was moved away from his crotch. While Arthur didn't really get off on giving blow jobs, the teen was still starting to get hard. 'A Pavlovian effect, conditioned to the knowledge that sucking someone off typically meant that he was about to get off as well.', He reasoned. 

Whatever the reason was that he was hard didn't matter at the moment though, and Arthur pulled out his own dick, gripped it and gave it a good squeeze. “What? You're not going to say 'please?'” He teased, but didn't wait for a reply. Instead h grabbed Gilbert's erection with his free hand and jacked the man off before dipping his head forward to take the pierced crown back into his mouth.

Gilbert noticed the teen pulling his own dick out and stroking it, shifting his foot forward a little more and lifting it so that he was rocking the toe against the blonde’s ass. Snorting at the comment, he rolled his eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry, are we being polite with each other now?” he managed to grate out before a groan was unwittingly pulled from his throat. Okay, he totally hadn’t meant to make that sound, but the kid was damned good with his hands and his mouth, so he couldn’t be blamed!

Shifting his foot back a little to press the toe of his boot against Arthur’s sacs from behind, he stroked his fingers through the punk’s pink-tipped tresses. “No…I don’t think you want any of that lovey-dovey bullshit. I think you want this mean, rough, and hard.” Sliding his wallet out of his back pocket, he pulled the reserve condom out that he’d stashed there, putting the corner of the packet between his teeth and pocketing his wallet again. His breaths were coming a little uneven at the dual stimulation from hand and mouth, and a shudder ran through his body as the blonde’s tongue stud glided up under the crown of his head and stroked against the sensitive ridge there. “Ngh…I hope you’ve got lube on you, because I wasn’t planning on fucking anybody tonight, so I got nothing.”

Making a soft sound of acknowledgment at the comment, Arthur didn't bother pulling off to make a snarky statement in reply, (though he did consider doing so), but instead twirled his tongue around the hard flesh, his eyes unwittingly fluttering slightly from the dirty talk.

Thinking over what Gilbert just said, Arthur gave one final suck before pulling off with a loud slurp. “Toss it down here.” He told him, referencing the condom as he let go of the albino's hard on so that he could hold out his hand for it. “I've gone dry before, so spit will do just fine.” The teenager grunted causally, then frowned as his eyebrows drew together in thought. “As long as you aren't going to be a complete arse about the whole thing.” He added, shooting the man a dirty look because, whether he liked it rough or not, he didn't want to head home ripped up and bleeding.

Not liking the idea of dry-fucking one bit, Gil hesitated and pocketed the rubber again, his concern clear in his expression. “Guess that’s my lesson to carry lube all the time, then,” he muttered. “And no, I’m not going to ride you hard if there’s no lube. Not my particular brand of sadism.” Motioning to the crate he’d helped the blonde off of, he ran his fist up the length of his shaft, his skin still damp from the teen’s mouth. “Bend over and put your hands on the crate.”

At the look of concern, the punk had rolled his eyes and snorted. It wasn't like he was fucking made of glass.

The pins and chains decorating the leather jacket jingled softly as Arthur pushed himself to his feet, and once standing, the teenager wiped the spit and cum off of his hands and onto his matching leather trousers. He then glanced over towards the crate Gilbert had gestured to, and upon not seeing any issue with the order he'd been given, shrugged and did as he was told. Best to get things over with quickly, so that he wouldn't miss too much of the show, after all.

Walking over, Arthur shamelessly pushed his trousers down to his knees and placed his palms flat against the crate, bending over with his legs slightly spread so that his ass was sticking out, ready to be used. Peeking out from under his shirt thanks to the new position was a crisp, black tramp stamp consisting of a small silhouette of a tea pot with the words 'Sex Pot' written under it in elegant letters. 

Gilbert would be lying if he said that he wasn’t kind of turned on by the way the kid just shoved his pants down and stuck his ass out like that. Walking up behind him, Gil smirked at the fresh ink, running the pad of his thumb over it. “Heh…this suits you,” he chuckled, snorting when the brat looked back at him impatiently. 

The feel of calloused fingers lightly dragging over the small of his back as Gilbert admired his new tattoo caused goosebumps to cover his skin. The punk snorted at the comment, not bothering to admit that it was the result of one too many drinks, and looked back over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow, as if silently asking, 'What was taking so long?' 

“Eyes front, brat,” he then growled, giving the Brit a sharp swat on one bare ass cheek before lowering himself to one knee behind the teen. Groping the brat’s pale ass, he spread Arthur’s cheeks, leaning in and swiping his tongue in a long, slow sweep over the blonde’s hole.

A warm, wet tongue against his hole was far from what Arthur had been expecting, and he jerked at the touch. A gasp escaped him while the tiny ring of muscles clenched tight in surprise. “What the fuck?!” He exclaimed his confusion and once again looked back over his shoulder, his face red because he had never had someone lick THERE before.

Lifting his head, Gilbert quirked a brow, feeling a jolt go straight to his cock when he saw how red the kid’s cheeks were. Ohhh, that was hot…he liked firsts, liked them a hell of a lot. Grinning, Gilbert licked his lips, letting the stud roll over them suggestively. “You said spit would work just fine. Was this not what you had planned?” he mused, a note of amusement in his voice. Not giving the blonde the opportunity to bitch at him, Gilbert leaned in again, swiping his tongue over the puckered flesh, teasing the edge of it with his tongue stud. Spreading it wider with his thumbs, he spit on the small flash of pale pink internal flesh revealed by the motion, then leaned in and teased that with quick flicks of his tongue.

Blinking at the security guard's explanation, Arthur was at a loss for words and couldn't think of a responds before Gilbert had ducked his head back down for another quick lick, earning a sharp intake of breath from the teen for his effort. 

“Fuck.” Arthur muttered as he scraped his painted nails along the wooden lid of the crate and closed his eyes, his asshole twitching at the feel of Gilbert's teasing tongue and fingers. The idea of someone licking him back there was mortifying, and it was even more shameful to feel the man's fingers spreading him open, right at eye level, but it felt good too, in spite of, (or perhaps because of,) the embarrassment that he felt.

“Fine. Get on with it then.” The teen grumbled a bit breathlessly in an attempt to save face, looking away because it seemed to make the situation feel less embarrassing, if only slightly, and swallowed at the strange, new sensation. 

Turned on by Arthur’s reluctant but pleasured curse, Gilbert growled against the punk’s opening, his hot breath ghosting over the flesh as he squeezed Arthur’s ass cheeks in both hands. He swept his tongue repeatedly over the winking hole, occasionally spitting on it and watching as the saliva ran down towards the Brit’s taint. Nuzzling his face up between Arthur’s cheeks, he slid his tongue from behind the teen’s balls all the way up his crack, adjusting his grip to spread the blonde’s asshole wide. 

The hands roughly fondling his ass cheeks and the persistent tongue had Arthur squirming and cursing as his breath sped up and his cock stiffened to its full glory, and he couldn't help but shudder at the long swipe of the guard's tongue over his balls, dragging along the crack of his arse. Fuck was he glad that he had showered that day or he would have simply died of shame.

Tilting his head slightly, Gil opened his jaw wider and stiffened his tongue, pressing the point of it against the orifice, making a guttural noise in his throat as he worked it inside. The metal stud rubbed against the ring of muscle as he wriggled it forcefully, then pulled back and spat on Arthur’s hole again, catching the wad on his tongue as he laved at the pucker before pushing the tip of his tongue inside again.

There was a slight sting of discomfort as Arthur felt his anus stretched wider, then he jerked as Gilbert forced the moist muscle inside of him. Gasping out a moan, the shaggy punk pushed himself up onto his tip toes. Arms giving out on him, his chest to drop down to the wooden surface below, and with all of his might, Arthur resisted hiding his face in his hands. 

There was no way in hell that he should be enjoying a tongue up his ass that damn much.

The blonde’s responses made Gilbert’s heart pound, and he pulled back for a moment, panting and licking his lips. The sound of the teen moaning was so hot, and he wanted to get just a little more of that sound before the night was out.

Shifting so that he was spreading the teen with one hand, he put his own index finger into his mouth to wet it with spit, then pressed the tip to the blonde’s hole, working it inside and then licking around it, teasing the puckered skin around it with his tongue piercing. Thrusting his finger in and out, Gil drew back and reached into his pocket, grabbing the condom and tearing it open with his teeth, rolling the rubber onto his dripping member and hissing softly at the stimulation. 

Arthur swallowed and tried to catch his breath during the brief break, silently making a mental note to reconsider the whole 'skipping foreplay' thing, since it obviously wasn't that big of a waste of time if done correctly, as the man behind him was quickly proving.

The feeling of a spit-slicked finger against his insides was more familiar, and Arthur tried to relax his body. Managing to loosen up around the digit as it was repeatedly thrust into him, the teen absently listened to the soft noises coming from the man behind him, and spread his legs as wide as he could as a second finger was finally added.

Spitting on his working finger, the German carefully worked a second finger in alongside it, grinning as he spread the digits wide and leaned in to plunge his tongue in between them, managing to get a little deeper than before, curling the tip of his tongue against the inner edge of the muscle as he held it spread with his fingers.

There was a pinch of pain as the two fingers spread, followed by a choked out curse as the man's tongue joined them. “Bloody hell!” Arthur gasped loudly, a few drops of pre-cum dripping from his dick onto the ground below. “Fuck, just stick it in already!” He demanded needily. 

Grinning at the teen’s frustration, Gilbert spat into his hand and slicked the fluid onto the condom, then grabbed the teen’s ass cheek and pulled it to the side, twisting his fingers slightly. “Whatever you say, brat,” he quipped, thrusting his tongue deep, the top stud dipping past the ring of muscle to tease its inner edge before sliding out again. Knowing the Brit wouldn’t put up with much of that kind of teasing, he quickly pulled his tongue out and spat on his hole again, rising to his feet and pressing the tip of his shaft to the teen’s opening.

Gilbert's fingers were going to leave bruises behind, but Arthur was just too eager to get fucked by this point to really care. Unable to help but jerk and shift his feet about, the punk growled impatiently, and was thrilled when he finally felt the blunt head of the guard's cock pressed against his prepped hole.

“Relax,” Gil growled, holding his cock steady with one hand, fisting the other in the collar of the Brit’s jacket.

Nodding, Arthur took a deep breath and tried to let the tension ease out of his body as he felt the thick shaft slowly force it's way in, fighting the urge to clench around it. Without any real lube, the penetration burnt some, but the thorough preparation kept it from being too painful, and the teen was soon panting softly.

The German worked his length in slowly, spitting on his fingers and spreading it over the remaining inch of the condom when he was mostly seated. Once he was fully inside, he molded himself to the teen’s back, his breaths hot against the nape of Arthur’s neck as he tugged his collar down and bit him on the opposite side from when they’d fucked in the alley, barring the other arm across the teen’s chest as he gave a shallow, experimental thrust. 

Having a hot, hard body pressed against his own felt nice enough, but he was mostly focusing on getting his inner muscles to relax and accept the large length inside of him, but he ended up clenching again as sharp teeth bit into his neck.

“Oh, you fucker...” Arthur moaned, turning his head to give Gilbert easier access to his throat, not all that displeased with the bite despite his harsh words, and tentatively pushed back to meet the shallow thrust, giving the older man silent permission to move since he didn't particularly want to wait for his body to fully adjust.

“Kesesesese,” the albino chuckled against the flesh, sliding his tongue over the light mark he’d just made, drawing back and giving another thrust as he dug his teeth in again. Holding the teen’s collar down with one hand, he moved the other down to the teen’s waist, palming his shaft and stroking it a few times. 

Arthur decided that the bloke had to have the most annoying laugh in the world, but that little tidbit of information was soon forgotten in favor of appreciating the hand around his arching length and the feel of a thick cock moving inside of him. 

Thrusting shallowly for now and keeping the pace even, Gil slid his hand up the teen’s smooth stomach and under his shirt, raking his nails across his ribcage. Grinning and biting him harder as he tilted his hips forward and gave another thrust, he raked his nails a little higher, then caught one pierced nip between two of his fingers and gave a harder thrust of his hips as he twisted it lightly. 

Despite not liking to be loud, Arthur couldn't stop moaning, his body feeling more sensitive than normal after their earlier bit of foreplay. “Fuck....” The teenager gasped, nails sinking into the wood below as Gilbert teased his pierced nipple, making the nub go instantly hard and causing his ass to tighten around the albino's cock.

Ah, those little cusses were so rewarding…Gil grinned against the flesh between his teeth, although his breath hitched when the blonde tightened around him in response to the nipple teasing. Could he get a little more out of this? Sliding his hand out from the kid’s shirt, Gilbert checked his watch…eight minutes before he had to radio in and switch up with Foster.

He didn’t exactly relish the idea of putting himself within punching range, but he figured the kid knew better than to hit him now, since that meant he’d have to make up a story for his boss and thus wouldn’t have a reason not to ship the blonde off in a cruiser.

Slowly sliding out, he growled into the blonde’s ear. “I want you on your back. And don’t give me a fuckin’ hard time about it, either.”

When Gilbert pulled out, leaving his ass feeling empty and craving something big and hard to fill it, Arthur let out an unhappy grunt and blinked his eyes open as the albino's words registered, then scowled. 'Who the fuck did that prick think he was, trying to boss him around like that?!' He silently fumed to himself, but since the sex was good, chose to forego doing the exact opposite just to spite the other.

“Bossy fucker, aren't you?” Arthur mumbled instead, ignoring the faint ache in his rump as he stood back up. Taking a moment to duck down, he undid the buckle on the side of his one mid-calf high boots and quickly toed the shoe off so that he could pull his leg out of the tight leather slacks, giving him much more maneuverability.

Gilbert smirked, pleased that the brat was doing as he requested without much bitching. At the comment about him being bossy, one corner of the Prussian’s mouth kicked up in amusement. “Bossy? Nah, someone I know just inspired me to be very clear about what I want, is all.”

Snorting, Arthur sat on the crate with his thighs spread shamefully wide. “So, can we get back to business, or do you have any other silly requests first, hmm?”

Once the punk was seated on the crate, Gil lined himself up with the blonde’s hole, his grin fading when the brat continued griping. He was half-tempted to grab the hem of the kid’s shirt and tug it up so that it was over his face, just to shut him up for two seconds. “Stop bitching, because it’s killing my hard-on,” he muttered as he started pushing back inside. “I’d say that ranks pretty high on my request list.” 

Sliding his hand up under the kid’s shirt again, he rubbed at one of the piercings as he pushed past the halfway point. Tugging lightly at the piercing, he leaned in and dug his teeth into the side of the Brit’s neck again, able to get a better angle without the jacket collar in the way now.

“Well, if you would just bloody fuck me until I'm too incoherent to speak, then we would both be happy, wouldn't we?” The Brit pointed out, his bright eyes going half lidded with pleasure as Gilbert began to push his erect dick back inside of him while reaching up to resume playing with his nipples. Almost automatically he bares his throat so that the guard could continue to bite and mark it.

“Something tells me that you never stop speaking,” Gilbert growled, biting the teen harder as he seated himself fully, grabbing the hem of the punk’s shirt and pushing it up past his nipples. “But hey, we all gotta have something to fantasize about, right?” 

Arthur jerked and swallowed hard as he was bitten, then allowed his eyes to fall shut when his ass was FINALLY stuffed full once more. Swinging his legs up, the punk wrapped them around the waist of the man fucking him and let out an approving hum. “You can fantasize about whatever the fuck you want...” The teen groaned loudly when the guard pushed in fully and resumed fucking him, “... as long as you just keep fucking doing that.” 

Ducking his head, Gil kept the shirt up with one hand as he slid his pierced tongue over the teen’s nipple, taking it between his lips and sucking it as he slid his other hand down the kid’s abdomen and palmed his cock again. Drawing back about an inch, he thrust into him, then repeated the motion, sweeping his hand up the length of the Brit’s shaft and brushing the pad of his thumb against the underside of the head, gathering some of the precum and smearing it across the other nipple.

Releasing the nipple he’d been sucking at, Gilbert slid his tongue over Arthur’s skin to lavish some attention on its’ twin, gliding his tongue stud over the pink nub. Sliding his hand down the Brit’s length, he stroked his fingers over the blonde’s sacs, giving them a gentle squeeze and sucking strongly at the nip in his mouth. The kid was gripping him like a vise, and the sound of him moaning was getting really addictive. 

Lifting his head and licking his lips, he checked his watch (easy enough since it was on the wrist of the hand he was using to keep the Brit’s shirt held up), cursing when he realized they only had four minutes left. Leaving off the kid’s nips, he let go of the tank top and went back to using his fingers to tease them, sliding his tongue up the cord of the kid’s neck and putting a little more speed behind his thrusts. He kept them even, though, as he didn’t want to hurt the kid (not out of consideration, he just didn’t want to listen to him bitching, honestly!), and as his breath puffed against the moistened skin he just licked, he smirked. The brat was probably going to kick him in the back for doing it, but he was nothing if not adventurous. Thrusting deep, he sealed his lips over the side of the brat’s neck, jerking the teen off quickly as he sucked hard, drawing the blood to the surface of his skin in a mark that was going to be there for at least a few days.

Closing his eyes when the man's thrusts finally did speed up, the punk eased himself off of his elbows to lay against the large crate, the mixed sensation of pleasure and mild pain keeping the teen's dick hard and pulsing. 

Head tilted back to encourage Gilbert to continue mouthing at his neck while he fucked him, Arthur laced his fingers through the albino's silvery hair as he waited for the hot breaths and moist licks to turn back to the expected biting, then clenched the short locks tightly when he recognized the achy suction of a hickey being placed on the side of his neck despite the detraction of a suddenly hard thrust and the addition of a hand jerking him off. 

Instead of kicking him away like expected, though, Arthur held Gilbert in place. “Fuck me harder, you god damn wanker!” He growled, only a far off, vague part of his mind glad that it was only Friday night, meaning he wouldn't have to murder the man and hide his body for leaving evidence of what happened here for his classmates to see when he went to school Monday morning.

Loving the way the brat tugged at his hair, Gil was pleasantly surprised when he was pulled against the kid’s neck when he left the mark on him. The command made him shudder and growl low in his throat, the words combining with the pain in his scalp to hit something feral in him. Panting against Arthur’s skin, he dug his teeth into the flesh between neck and collarbone, holding it tightly between his teeth as he started rutting him with abandon. Not trusting himself to play with the kid’s nips in such a state, he slid his hand down from Arthur’s chest and gave him a slap on the ass, still jerking him off with his other hand. 

Getting exactly what he asked for, Arthur moaned loudly. “Oh God yes, just like that!” He cheered the other on though clenched teeth, hissing at the painful bite and absolutely loving it. Rocking up to meet the erratic rhythm that Gilbert had set to the best of his abilities, the punk released a handful of hair in order to drape his arm around the back of the man's neck, clinging closer as he approached his climax. “Fuck...” He gasped out again, and jerked suddenly as he shot his load out over the guard’s hand, as well as splattering some over his stomach and Gilbert's work vest. 

Feeling the teen clinging to him, Gilbert groaned, panting hard against the blonde’s ear and catching his breath as Arthur came over his hand and clamped down on him. “Shit!!” he gasped, unloading in the condom with a shudder, drawing his pleasure out with a few more thrusts, his breaths puffing against the bite marks on Arthur’s neck for a few seconds before he drew back, cursing when he saw the cum on his work vest. “Ah, god damn it,” he grunted, knotting the condom and tossing it away before reaching under the vest to pull out a handkerchief, spitting on it and trying to wipe some of the milky fluid off.

Spent, the punk remained slumped over the crate, breathing hard. Feeling vaguely amused as he realized what the guard was cussing about, Arthur sat up and stretched as Gilbert tried to dab away the fresh cum stain. Feeling sore in all of the right places, the teen took the time to pull out his own hand embroidered handkerchief to quickly clean himself up too.

Checking his watch, the guard pulled the radio off of his hip with his other hand, pressing the push to talk button. “Bielschmidt, my sector’s been quiet for the last half hour. I’m gonna go take a leak and then Foster can swap out with me.”

“10-4.”

Waiting for the brat to get his pants on again, he grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him back towards the door to the back alley. “Well, I gotta get back to work, it was good seeing you again, kid.” 

Having been busy dressing while the older man was using the radio to call in, Arthur hadn't been paying attention and was caught off guard when Gilbert suddenly snatched him by the back of his jacket before he even had time to finish fastening his belt, and was dragged him away. “What the...” The punk began, confused, as he was shoved out of the door, and it wasn't until he heard it slam loudly behind him that he even realized what had just happened.

Turning on his heel, the punk stared at the door dumbly for a moment before yelling, “WHAT THE FUCK?!” as h pounded on the door, then finally stormed away when no one came to answer. Fucking prick. Thinking that he could keep him from seeing the concert... He'd show the bastard.

Two hours later, the concert came to an end, and there, among the crowd, was Arthur. 

Lingering back and looking for the man who had previously fucked him over in two different ways, the punk smirked as he spotted Gilbert's unique white hair sticking out from beneath a dark ball cap, near the exit, and made his way forward with the rest of the masses. Making sure to keep at least a few people in between them, Arthur waited until Gilbert spotted his own pink locks, standing out from most of the crowd, then shot the man a big ass grin.

Holding up his hand high enough for the guard to see, first in the famous sign that Churchill had used for 'victory' before turning his fist around to make a much ruder gesture, and stuck his tongue out at the man as he made his way to the exit.

Watching as the mass of punk fans surged past in a seemingly unending wave, Gilbert kept his eyes on the crowd, trying to make sure that everybody stayed orderly as they were departing. He was tired, but it was damned good kind of tired. Spotting a familiar flash of pink among the horde, Gilbert narrowed his eyes a little, smirking a little at the brat’s enthusiastic gesture. He had to hand it to him, the little bastard was persistent, and as long as the little shit didn’t get through on his watch (which he sure as hell didn’t), he didn’t really care.

When the blonde turned his hand to flip him off, Gilbert snickered, tapping the butt end of his Maglite against the side of his own neck (on the same area where the hickey showed clearly on Arthur’s) and making a kissy face, still grinning a little as he returned his attention to his work.


	3. Back for More

A month passed and Arthur once again found himself in the dilemma of not having a ticket to a concert he'd been wanting to see, but considering how well things had worked out last time he had broken in, the teenager saw no problem with trying to sneak in again.

With his trademark leather jacket and his hair, pink with black high-lights today, the punk boldly marched into the alley behind the building and easily jimmied the lock open thanks to his previous experience with the door. Taking the same route that had gotten him to the mosh pit last time, Arthur grinned to himself as he saw the door leading out front unguarded, and was satisfied that he had gotten away with sneaking in again... though there may have been a small part of him that was disappointed that he hadn't been caught by the same security guard as last time.

Meanwhile, Ludwig was stationed by a door leading to the backstage area, where he had been watching the crowd carefully, checking his watch and debating on trading off with his brother so he could do rounds. He’d been standing there for quite some time, and it would do him well to get the circulation in his legs going again. Just as he was about to pull the radio from his belt, he noticed the door behind him opening up—but rather than the security guard’s uniform and white hair he’d expected to see (as Gil occasionally did surprise him by paying attention to the time), he spotted a young man who certainly wasn’t supposed to be there. 

The young man seemed just as surprised to see him, and Ludwig instantly surged forward, catching the teen in a powerful hold and reaching for his cuffs as the door to the front closed behind them, leaving them in the backstage area with the noise from the concert slightly muffled.

“Bloody hell! Let me go you wanker!” Arthur spat as he tried to pull away. Despite his lanky stature, the teen managed to put up a fairly good fight, considering the guard's size, but the man eventually managed to slap his cuff's around the Brit. As he began to drag the intruder away, the punk stomped down hard with his heavy boot. “Oh, was that your foot? My mistake. I apologize profoundly.” He hissed sarcastically while trying to stomp on it again, not willing to let the man do his job without a fight.

Flinching at the pain in his foot, Ludwig grabbed the punk by the scruff and quickly swung his knee up, hitting him solidly in the gut so that he doubled over. He must be out of practice, to have let someone so young get a strike in… “It seems you’re trying to add assault to the charge of breaking and entering,” he said flatly, his foot smarting quite badly, although now he kept careful watch on the teen’s legs, debating on how to subdue him physically. “I would save your energy for the real police, as that seems to be where your type get the real street credibility.”

Bent over from the knee to his gut, Arthur's struggling came to a momentary stop as the teen had to suck in several deep breath before he could speak again. “No way!” He then practically screeched at the threat and glared up at the guard. “I'm not even 'breaking and entering,' you daft twat! I just dropped by to see an old chum of mine, that I did, not like a bloke like you would have taken the time to get to know your co-worker's good pals, or anything like that, I'm sure.” He bluffed, hoping that the man he had fucked last time would cover for him in order to get a chance at another good lay.

Pulling the radio off of his belt, Ludwig rolled his eyes. “I highly doubt any of my co-workers would fraternize with someone your age, let alone do so while they’re supposed to be working.” 

“Well... Then I suppose it just shows how little you know about your co-workers. Not that I expected an empty-headed buffoon like yourself to know much to begin with, but go ahead and call him up.” Arthur gave an indifferent snort stuck his nose in the air, refusing to even look at the man now, like he wasn't worth his acknowledgment. 

“His name is Gilbert ....” Arthur began, but paused when he realized that all he remembered about the man's last name was that he hadn't bothered to remember it. “Alright, so I'm not too sure about the surname, but the man's a fucking albino, so I'm sure you know who I'm talking about, because how many God damn albinos could there possibly be on staff?” He crossed his arms as well as he could while wearing handcuffs and huffed.

Until his brother’s name fell from the blonde’s lips, Ludwig had been about to radio and report the young man… promptly he found himself regretting his prior words about not thinking any of his co-workers would fraternize with someone during work hours. He quirked a brow when the blonde stumbled on their last name, then came out with the only other piece of information that would make the teen’s story believable.

Irritated by his brother’s indiscretion, Ludwig’s eyes darkened beneath the brim of his cap. “And whom exactly should I tell him is breaking in to see him?”

“Arth...” Arthur began, but then recalled that he had never bothered sharing his name with the other man and frowned. After a second of hesitation, the punk then flushed lightly and continued to refused to look at the large security guard, but for a completely different reason this time. “'Sex Pot'. Tell him 'Sex Pot' is here. He'll know who you're talking about.”

“I’m not saying that over the damn radio,” Ludwig growled, utterly flabbergasted that his brother would not only have the indiscretion to fraternize during a shift, but also to have sex while he was supposed to be working. Hitting the push to talk, he tried to keep his tone calm as he spoke.

“Gilbert, this is Ludwig, please come to my position to help resolve an issue.”

Gil’s voice came through on the speaker in response. “10-4.”

Snorting at the German refusal to say his 'nick name', Arthur felt both relieved and unsettled upon hearing the albino man's voice over the radio, knowing that the other guard could be his savior or his down fall, but despite all that, the punk made sure to stand tall and look confident as they waited for him to show up.

When Gilbert came in a minute later, Ludwig stood between him and the captive teen, his arms crossed over his chest. “It seems someone called ‘sex pot’ is here to see you, Gilbert. Although his real name seems to be Arthur.” Watching his brother’s expression as he stepped aside to reveal who he’d caught trying to sneak in, he felt yet another wave of irritation.

Making eye contact with Arthur, Gilbert felt his heart drop into his stomach. “Ah, shit…” Glancing nervously at his brother, he braced himself for the upcoming tirade.

As their eyes met briefly, the punk didn't miss the albino's nervous fidgeting. 

Well, fuck his luck. He was screwed if Gilbert didn't have the balls to stand up to the man, but having no other real choice but to hope for the best, the teen offered Gilbert a thin grin and a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows before saying in a deep purr, “'ello luv. Did you miss me?”

“Honestly, bruder, sex on the job?!”

“Hey, I’m a grown up, if I want to risk my job for a good lay, that’s none of your damn business,” Gil replied sulkily.

“It IS my damned business!!” Ludwig barked, “because if you lose your job and can’t pay rent, it’s MY place you’ll be sleeping at!!”

The words only cowed Gilbert for a moment before he rolled his shoulders, flipping his cap off and running his fingers through his white hair. Giving Arthur a look that screamed ‘you’d better fucking repay what I’m about to do for you, you prick’, Gilbert set it aside and walked over to the brat, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. “You’ve just upped the ante for not getting shipped out in a cruiser, brat, so I hope you’re fuckin’ ready for it.” Looking the pink-haired youth in the eyes, his grating voice was low as he offered his terms. “The cost of walking is double now. Do you get my meaning?”

Arthur got his meaning.

“I’m going to radio for the police—”

“WAIT,” Gilbert barked in German, then looked Arthur in the eyes again. “Your call, brat. And he’s not going to be easy to sell on this.”

The pink haired teen replied with a casual shrug of agreement, as if to say, 'Well, I don't got shit to do, so I'm game,' and tried not to look as interested in the idea as he felt.

Gilbert looked over at Lud seriously, nodding his head toward their captive. “Come on, Lud, he’s just a stupid teenager. One quick fuck and he’ll be on his way, no strings attached. The boys won’t even notice we’re off duty.”

“You can’t be serious!” Ludwig snarled. “I don’t care if you have no problem slacking off during a shift, but I’m not going to compromise my position for something like this.”

“If you don’t like it, fuckin’ report me,” Gil snapped. “Because this is going to end one of three ways: either you stay here and get your dick sucked and pound a really hot piece of tail, you go back out on rounds and keep your mouth shut, or you wait until I’m done fucking him and report me to the higher ups.”

Stunned by his brother’s ultimatum, Ludwig actually took a step back. Gilbert wasn’t usually one to buck his authority. Even though he was the older brother of the two, Gil usually ceded to him because Ludwig was the more responsible (and was the one with an apartment of a size where Gilbert could crash if he couldn’t make rent). Was he really this adamant over a single sexual encounter? “I can’t believe you’re actually trying to rope me into something like this!” Ludwig exclaimed, brows furrowing. “If it were a bar, that’s one thing, but we have a job to do here. It’s a matter of professionalism, G—”

“Yeah, and look how far professionalism got you in your last fuckin’ job,” Gilbert interjected.

Stung by the remark, Ludwig quieted and averted his gaze. Gilbert was right…he’d spent four years of his life working his way up the ladder to the point where he had a great deal of seniority, only to receive nothing, not even severance pay or a ‘thank you’ when the company suddenly folded.

Seeing that his comment had hit the mark, Gilbert decided to press his advantage. “Come on, you’re the kinkiest son of a bitch I know,” Gilbert purred. “There’s no way in hell you can tell me that fucking in public isn’t on your list.”

“That’s a pathetic attempt at selling me on this idea,” Ludwig growled, still annoyed, although he looked over at Arthur, letting his gaze run over the punk’s frame and wondering what exactly his brother saw in the pink-haired young man. Gil wasn’t one to go for someone under 25, usually, so the teen had to have something worthwhile to recommend him. And Gilbert wasn’t usually one to compromise his professionalism for something like this, either…

Pouting a little, Gil put a hand on his hip, then smirked. “Well, it’s a little more risky than public sex, isn’t it? Not just risking arrest, but your reputation and your job as well. Kinda thrilling, isn’t it?”

“Still not selling me on the idea, brother.”

Rolling his eyes, Gilbert grabbed the radio off his belt and hit the push to talk. “Foster, break’s over, you take over the quadrant I was just in, F7. I’m going to relieve Ludwig so he can go on his lunch break.”

“10-4.”

Clipping the radio onto his belt, Gil looked over at Ludwig and quirked a brow. “Better?”

Looking over at Arthur again, Ludwig considered the teen carefully, his foot still throbbing. 

Watching the conversation taking place, Arthur was glad that Gilbert had back him up, but the teenager was surprised at how furiously the older man was defending him, especially considering that they hardly even knew each other, and couldn't help but feel a slight fondness and respect grow despite his best efforts.

Standing aside and listening to see what his fate would be, the punk raised a single eyebrow when the blond German -Ludwig is what he had heard Gilbert call him- looked in his direction.

“Your brother is right.” Arthur said in all seriousness as he locked eyes with the larger guard. “I really am a 'hot piece of tail.'” He finished with a sharp, cocky, grin and lifted his cuffed wrist as Gil approached, key in hand.

“You’ll get over the urge to put a gag in his mouth once you have your cock down his throat,” Gilbert grunted before Ludwig could be put off by the kid’s attitude, using his own key to undo Arthur’s handcuffs.

“What—”

“He’ll just get out of them in the first five minutes anyway,” Gil cut Ludwig off, picking up his baseball cap and putting it back on his head. “I’ll watch your post for five minutes before joining in. No more, no less. Get over here.”

Arthur chuckled under his breath as Gilbert casually explained the situation with the cuffs and rubbed his wrists as the conversation continued. Absently he looked over the larger Germany's broad frame and licked his lips at the thought of what was soon to come.

Eyeing his brother dubiously, Ludwig walked over, glancing at the door behind him before looking back to Arthur and reaching for his belt. It was an abuse of power, certainly. Against protocol, most definitely. But after the degrading dismissal from his last place of employment, and the offer of sex of a quality that his brother had vouched for, Lud was having a hard time resisting what was being put on the table.

As much as he wanted to watch Arthur getting started, Gil knew Lud wouldn’t be sold on the idea until the first five minutes were up. Tipping his hat to the teen, he turned and walked out to the front area, closing the door behind him.

Offering a quick nod to Gilbert as he left, Arthur then turned his attention to Ludwig and smirked “Something I can I do for you, poppet?” He purred and stepped closer, the pins and chains on his jacket jingling quietly as he helped to close the distance between them.

“Show me exactly what my brother is risking his job for,” Ludwig stated clearly, undoing the button on his fly and tugging his zipper down. “And convince me within the next five minutes that it’s something I should be risking my employment for as well.” Deciding to leave the act of taking his cock out to the pink-haired teen, Ludwig rested one hand on his hip, the other at his side, close to his Maglite, his blue eyes intent on the other. 

Arthur grinned at his words, then shrugged his coat off and tossed it aside so that he was just in a white wife beater, tight jeans, and boots. “Challenge accepted.” The teenager replied and dropped to his knees without hesitation. Reaching into the German's pants with slim fingers, he searched out the man's length and wrapped a hand around what he found. The punk then raised an eyebrow and let out a low whistle as he freed the other man's impressive length from his pants... and Ludwig wasn't even really hard yet!

“Way to make a guy feel inadequate without even trying, mate.” Arthur commented, honestly impressed, and gave the still mostly soft flesh a few experimental tugs before taking the entire length into his mouth while it was still small enough to do so. Reaching up to fondle Ludwig's balls as he worked, the teen applied suction to get the blood flowing down to where it was needed, then when the guard finally started to get hard, he pulled back enough to dip the rounded end of his tongue stud into the small slit at the tip, wiggling it teasingly.

The low whistle had brought a flicker of a smile to Ludwig’s features, as he wasn’t quite used to getting that type of reaction. He shrugged in response to the comment, his gaze running over the Brit’s shoulders and neck, then back to his face as Arthur took him into his mouth. The blonde’s abs tensed and he let out a soft sound of pleasure as the teen stroked and sucked at him, the feel of the stud dipping into the tip of his shaft making him catch his breath sharply.

He kept his hands where they were, curious to see what the young man would do.

Being that Ludwig was very well endowed, it wasn't long before Arthur had to reach up with his free hand to help handle what his mouth couldn't and gave the man's length a few random strokes and the occasional random squeeze every now and then.

Pulling off for a second to catch his breath, the punk's tongue darted out to swipe away the strand of spit trailing between them as he dragged his fist up the German's erection, then ran his thumb over the sensitive head before dragging the digit down, pulling the foreskin out of the way in the process.

Lapping at the sensitiveness, pink tip a few times, Arthur then took a deep breath and rolled his eyes up to watch Ludwig's face through his colored bangs as he shifted forward to take as much of the man's long, thick cock into his mouth as he could and left his calloused hand wrapped around the base to stimulate the remainder.

Ludwig hissed softly through his teeth as the punk guided his foreskin back, groaning as the teen looked up at him through his bangs and took almost half of his length at once, working the bottom half in a way that had his thigh muscles twitching and quivering. The rough surface of Arthur’s palm was an added stimulation, and Ludwig shuddered, moving the hand that was resting on his hip to rest in the small of his back.

Outside of the room, Gilbert checked his watch irritably, looking up at the crowd and then checking his watch again. Three more minutes…damn it, he wanted to watch! Why the hell did Lud have to be so goddamned officious?! “Pain in the ass,” he muttered under his breath, checking his watch again.

Inside of the room, Ludwig’s fist was clenching in the small of his back, his breaths a little uneven as he watched the teen bobbing on him. He was starting to see what Gilbert saw in this one, now… when the pink-haired punk dove down on him again, he gasped, purring deeply in his throat. “Ah, ja…”

Gilbert came back through the door to the backstage area, closing the door behind him and licking his lips when he saw Arthur bobbing on his brother’s length.

“That…ah, that wasn’t five minutes,” Lud grunted, giving Gilbert a nonplussed glare.

“Eat shit, Lud, I knew the kid wouldn’t need that long, and I want to watch.” Walking over, Gilbert knelt down behind Arthur, slipping his arms around the teen’s waist and kneading him through the front of his jeans as he slid his tongue over the flesh at the curve between neck and shoulder, then bit it gently.

Arthur had barely even paused his work at the sound of the door opening and had resumed without even missing a beat once Gilbert's voice confirmed who had entered. Listening to the man's heavy foot steps approaching, the teen hummed in approval around Gilbert's brother's hard on when Gil settled behind and reach down to rub the bulge in his too tight jeans. Arthur's eyes drifted shut briefly as he rocked into the touch and he couldn't stop from moaning at the feeling of sharp teeth sinking into his skin.

The moan around his cock made Lud moan in return, and he purred as he watched his brother biting at the teen’s neck.

Unbuttoning Arthur’s fly, Gilbert stroked his palms up and down the insides of the teen’s thighs, then pulled the zipper down and worked the punk’s cock free of its confines. Scattering gentle bites along his upper back and nape, Gilbert began to stroke the teen with slow, even pumps of his fist, leaning to the side slightly to watch his brother’s shaft dipping in and out between Arthur’s lips. Continuing to stroke the teen’s shaft in one hand, he slid the other up to stroke at Arthur’s nipple, tugging and flicking it as he spoke into the younger male’s ear. “You gotta stop breaking and entering kid,” he purred, sliding his tongue stud along the shell of Arthur’s ear before continuing. “But I’m kinda glad you did tonight, ‘cause you look really hot sucking Lud’s cock like that. I can’t wait to fuck you again…got lube this time, so I can give it to you good and hard like you like it.”

As Gilbert worked his hands over his body and into his jeans, Arthur bobbed his head and swallowed one last time before pulling his lips from Ludwig's spit covered dick. Being sure to keep his fist moving up and down the blond's length, the punk glance over his should as he reached back with his clean hand to wrap it in a handful of the albino's pale hair.

“You're not doing much to discourage my 'bad behavior.'” Arthur pointed out in regards to the 'breaking and entering', grinning at the man playing with his body while he jacked off the one in front of him, feeling amused that, thanks to their last meeting, Gilbert had brought lube to work, 'just in case.'

“Maybe I like it when you’re bad,” Gilbert murmured into Arthur’s ear, purring at the tug on his hair. He snickered at the brat’s comment, winking up at Ludwig.

Arthur grinned at Gilbert's answer then turned his attention to Ludwig as well and smirked up at him, looking smug about the fact that Gilbert was prepared for his return, “See? I told you he was expecting me.”

“Yes…so it seems,” Ludwig grunted, pulling back and motioning to the teen’s pants. “You should probably start getting him ready, if we’re going to finish this within the allotted time limit.”

“Kesesesese, so uptight,” Gilbert snickered, releasing Arthur’s shaft and leaning in to growl into his ear. “Do you want some spit before I lube you up? I could bend you over that crate there so you can keep sucking Lud’s cock while I tongue you, if you want…”

Ludwig watched the exchange, noting the way that his brother spoke to the younger man. Extending a hand, he stroked his fingers through the black and pink strands, his eyes running down the younger male’s back to fix on his brother. “You should take him first, bruder,” Ludwig interjected, giving an idle stroke to the teen’s cheek. “Let me prepare him while he gets you ready.”

Gilbert pursed his lips, considering the offer, then smirked. “Ja…my stud gets in the way a bit, so you can get deeper than I can anyway, I bet the brat’ll really love that.” 

Having pulled away from the touch, Arthur had shot Ludwig an annoyed look because, hey, he could fucking answer for himself, thank you very much, but then Gilbert had started replying before he could say anything of the sort, and well... having them talk about what to do with him... right in front of him... like he was some sort of sex toy rather then a person... Well, that was sort of hot.

Giving a solid slap to Arthur’s ass, Gilbert rose to his feet, walking around to stand in front of the Brit as his brother moved to stand by the crate. 

The quick slap to his backside brought Arthur back to reality with a jerk.

“Gotta hand it to Lud, he’s pretty efficient in situations like this,” he said with a chuckle, unzipping his fly and pulling his studded cock out. “He’s gonna fuck you way deeper and harder than I can, so I’m gonna go first to get you ready for him…once you suck me a bit.” Crouching in front of the Brit for a moment, Gilbert reached out and gently took hold of Arthur’s jaw, giving a light flick of his tongue against the corner of the Brit’s mouth. “And since it’ll get me way harder if you’re moaning on my cock, I’d love it if you bent over that crate so my brother can stick his tongue up your ass.” 

The Brit met Gilbert's gaze and raised an eyebrow at what was being said, trying to play it cool and calm despite the mixture of excitement and nervousness racing through him. “Well...” Arthur said as he pulled his face free from the albino's grip and nonchalantly brushed himself off as he stood up, “If everyone else is in agreement, then who am I to argue?”

Kicking off his boots, he turned away and walked toward the previously gestured to crate, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up over his head as he went, tossing it aside with his leather jacket. The rest of his clothes soon followed, leaving Arthur standing there, shamelessly, in nothing except his socks and the jewelry he had chosen to compliment his outfit. “So, now that we have everything worked out, can we get started already? I do have a life outside of sucking the both of you off, after all.” He grouched just for the sake of grouching.

Ludwig shot Gilbert a look, raising one brow as if to ask ‘is he like this all the time?’ but judging by the way the albino was smirking, Gil obviously didn’t mind.

“Kinda wish you didn’t, ‘cause you’re damn good at it,” Gilbert joked, smoothing out the hair that his brother had messed up.

Waiting until the teen had bent over the crate as requested, Ludwig knelt behind him and cracked his knuckles. Groping the teen’s pert ass cheeks, Ludwig licked his lips, then leaned in and slid his tongue over the blonde’s hole, giving a few flicks and then moving his thumbs closer to the ring of muscle, pressing against it to test its elasticity. Pulling his thumbs apart to reveal the pink inner flesh, Ludwig groaned softly, leaning in and opening his mouth wide, pressing his tongue past the ring of muscle. Indeed, he was able to get it deeper than Gilbert had due to the lack of a tongue stud, and he pushed it in as far as it would go before pulling back, sealing his lips over the teen’s hole and frenching it lewdly.

Having started before Arthur could complain about him taking to long, Ludwig earned himself a small gasp and a slight flush from the punk. Scratching his nails into the wood of the crate, he tried to concentrate on the feeling rather then the embarrassment, and looked up at the other German.

Turning his baseball cap so that it was on backwards, Gilbert waited until Arthur’s face was at cock-level, then offered his pierced shaft to the teen. 

A shiver went through the teen's slim frame, obviously having enjoyed something that Ludwig had done, but after swallowing a few times, he tried to focus back on the task at hand and reached out to grab Gil's hard dick, giving it a few quick jerks before opening his jaw wide and nearly taking the man's full length into his mouth before bobbing his head down once more and taking the rest in on the second attempt. 

“Fuck!!” Gilbert gasped, his fingers tangling in Arthur’s hair, his breath hitching repeatedly as the Brit deep-throated him.

Arthur smile around the shaft in his mouth at Gil's response. After dealing with Ludwig's monster of a dick, deep-throating him was easy in comparison. 

Feeling the teen shudder against his hands, Ludwig repeated the motion that had made him react, laving his tongue over the teen’s hole and plunging his tongue into him again, reaching out one hand towards Gilbert. 

Taking the cue, Gil pulled the lube out of his pocket and placed it in Ludwig’s hand, stroking Arthur’s hair when he wasn’t clenching his fingers in it in response to the pleasure the kid was giving him. “Fuck…ah, fuck, ja…ah, just like that…”

Tonguing the teen’s hole for a couple of minutes, Ludwig popped the cap on the lubricant, amused to see that it was vanilla flavoured…what an odd choice. Slicking his fingers, he dipped one digit into the teen’s hole, licking around it and then quickly adding another, thrusting them in and out several times before giving an experimental stretch and licking at the ring of muscle around them.

Thanks to the lube, spit, and Ludwig's dedicated tongue work, the first digit slipped in rather effortlessly. The second one caused the punk to wiggle his hips. The discomfort of being stretched didn't begin happen until Ludwig spread his thick fingers apart and he tensed slightly before past experience took over and he forced his body to relax. 

Arthur’s moaning around his pierced hard on was driving Gilbert absolutely crazy, the rigid organ throbbing insistently against the teen’s tongue as his gaze alternated between watching the punk deep-throat him and watching his brother tongue-fuck the little hellcat. 

Swallowing one last time around Gilbert's length, Arthur pulled off to take a much needed breath. “What the bloody hell is taking so long?” He snapped at the large blond behind after only a few seconds of rest as he absently reached out to grab the spit covered erection in front of him, making sure to keep the stimulation going even if his mouth wasn't on the hard organ. “I'm not a damn virgin, so hurry the fuck up already.” He barked, each slight movement causing his own erection to bounce eagerly against his flat stomach in agreement.

Gilbert, who was already pulling a condom out when Arthur started bitching, snickered at the brat’s words.

Ludwig quirked one golden brow when the teen turned to glare back at him, shrugging and rising to his feet. Handing the lubricant to Gilbert as the two brothers swapped positions, Lud checked his watch before looking to the Prussian, who had already slid the condom onto his length and slicked it with lube. 

Eager, Arthur readjusted his position, spreading his legs as far as he could while keeping a firm footing. A moment later there was a huge cock right right in his face as Ludwig took his position on the other side. Licking his lips, the punk reached out to grab it, more then ready to suck the hard length back into his mouth, but upon feeling rough hands on his hips and the blunt crown of Gilbert's erection pressing against his slicked up asshole, he resisted the urge to do so, not wanting to risk biting or scraping the guard with his teeth as he was penetrated.

Gilbert wasted no time at all, gripping Arthur’s hips firmly and pushing into the teen’s body with an eager groan—although he admittedly did it slower than the time he’d done it back in the alley. 

The crate scrapped forward a little from the momentum of Gilbert's thrust and the slender teen chocked out, “Oh bugger!” Clenching his eyes shut, his inner muscles squeezed around the hard length within him while his fist squeezed the one in his hand. The quick penetration had hurt some, despite all the preparation, but it hurt in that good way that sent chills up his spine and down to his curled toes. 

As soon as Gil was fully seated, he leaned forward and fisted a hand in the Brit’s hair, urging the punk’s face towards his brother’s dripping cock. “Mm, looks like you’ve got Lud pretty hot, kid…you’d better lick him clean.” Pulling back, he gave a deep thrust, angling it so that the stud in his cock grazed against the teen’s sweet spot.

Taking a few deep breaths through his nose as his body slowly grew accustom to the intrusion, the punk tried to snorted at Gil's comment but ended up groaning instead as the man hit just the right spot inside of him. “Like I was planning on whistling a show tune or something.” Arthur then snarked a bit breathlessly and gave Ludwig's dick a few jerks before pulling the foreskin back and rolling his tongue over the head to lick up the the drizzling white ooze from the tip before taking it to his mouth to suck out the pre-cum from the shaft. 

Gilbert snickered at the blonde’s comment, shaking his head and giving the Brit a sharp slap on the ass, releasing the punk’s hair to brace his weight against the crate so he could drive into him a little more forcefully. “Fuckin’ brat,” he grunted, smoothing his hand up the length of the punk’s pale back, then down again to trace the tramp stamp tattoo. Knowing the little pain in the ass wouldn’t put up with the sensual attention for long, he leaned down and slid his hand around Arthur’s body to tug at his nipples, parting his lips over the punk’s shoulder and digging his teeth into the skin.

Humming at the slight pain, the punk dipped the rounded stud of his piercing into Ludwig's urethra and pushed back to meet the thrust of the man behind him. Another moan soon escaped him and he attempted to take more of Ludwig's large cock into his mouth, as if to pass on the pleasure, while trying to find a rhythm that would work between the three of them.

Ludwig shuddered when the young man moaned around his length, drawing a sharp breath when the teen probed his slit with the metal stud. It was an unusual sensation, as the technique was one that his previous sexual partners weren’t usually bold or inventive enough to try. Much to his surprise, he let a soft noise of pleasure slip—the pink-and-black-haired youth was certainly talented. Drawing one hand out from behind his back, Lud reached down past the teen’s working hand to squeeze his own sacs, sliding his tongue over his lower lip, his sapphire eyes heavy-lidded as his eyes strayed from the punk’s lips to what his brother was doing.

Arthur didn't miss the sound that he practically had to drag from Ludwig, but he was too busy trying to keep himself propped up with one arm and focus on what he was doing to comment aloud, especially when it was so hard to concentrate with the sensations flowing through his body “Oh fuck....yes...just like that....” Arthur pulled off briefly with a gasp and purred his approval, body shaking as the rough thrusts and touches continued. 

Encouraged by the cussing, Gilbert started to drop none-too-gentle bites across the expanse of Arthur’s upper back, flicking, tugging and twisting at the teen’s pierced nips. His breaths were hot against the punk’s skin, and he started to leave the occasional hickey on the teen’s flesh as he went. His brother’s voice broke through the lustful haze that had fallen over his vision, and he blinked his crimson eyes a little dazedly as he lifted his head. “Vas?”

“I said ‘pull him back,’” Ludwig grunted, guiding the punk’s hand off of his length and moving back.

Grunting at the interruption, Arthur wiped his mouth dry with the back of his hand as he tried to figure out what the two German's were going on about that was important enough to pull him out of his 'groove.' 

Gilbert cocked his head, his thrusts slowing as his brain took a moment to process what Lud had said before latching on…when it did, a grin came to his lips. “Oh, like that time with Feli? Hell yeah.”

Hooking both arms around Arthur’s chest, Gilbert hauled the teen back, thrusting a few times right up against his prostate to quiet any immediate protests. The trick worked, leaving Arthur groaning instead of complaining. Shuffling back a couple of steps so that Lud could get in between Arthur and the crate, Gil dug his teeth into the flesh between the Brit’s neck and shoulder with enough force to leave a bruise.

Throwing an arm back to wrap around the albino's neck for balance, Arthur gritted his teeth as the sharp pain from the bites mixed confusingly with the pleasure of his prostate being repeatedly battered, making it harder and harder to think about anything but the bobbing erection between his legs and the dick up his ass.

As soon as there was room, Ludwig moved in, lowering himself to one knee and taking the punk’s cock into his mouth, sucking strongly at his length as he pressed one palm against the inside of Arthur’s left thigh.

“Lift your leg,” Gilbert panted against Arthur’s ear, nipping the edge of it and tugging at the punk’s earlobe. “Lift your leg and put it over Lud’s shoulder.” Relaxing his grip on Arthur’s chest, he kept one arm around his middle to support the teen’s weight and used his free hand to pinch and tug at the piercings in his nipples again.

Arthur had missed what the man behind him had said the first time, but he didn't miss the hot, wet mouth suddenly around his hard-on. “Oh fuck! Bloody fucking hell...” Arthur chocked out and darted a hand forward to grab a fist full of blond hair as the nails from the other dug into the side of Gilbert's neck. 

Shuddering as his pierced ear was nipped and the order repeated, Arthur was way too preoccupied to ask questions and obeyed without much thought, throwing one long leg effortlessly over Ludwig's shoulder. Keeping a tight grip on the two Germans, the young Englishman gritted his teeth, having to fight not to completely lose control as his body was assaulted with pleasure.

Tilting his head slightly to look up at Gilbert from around the fist tangled in his hair, Ludwig pulled a condom out and left off of Arthur’s shaft just long enough to tear the packet open with his teeth. He could tell from the speed of Gil’s thrusting that his older brother was getting close, and he rolled the condom onto his thick length as he took Arthur’s cock back into his mouth.

Close to the edge already, Gilbert backed off a little, slowing his thrusts to draw out the ascent to his climax, flicking his tongue over his lips as he looked down at Lud and gave him a nod. As the blonde German let the Brit’s length slide free of his mouth and hooked his elbow under the leg braced on his shoulder, Gil wrapped both arms around Arthur’s upper body. “Put your other leg over Lud’s arm now,” he growled, digging his teeth into the other side of the punk’s neck and letting his eyes slip closed as he started driving hard and furious into the teen’s body.

Eyes shut, Arthur sucked in quick breaths through clenched teeth, a soft sound of disappointment escaping him when Ludwig stopped sucking, but it was soon replaced by a surprised groan as Gilbert bit him. Hard.

Muscles feeling a bit shaky, lifting the second leg was a bit more difficult, (especially considering how hard his arse was being pounded,) but Gilbert and Ludwig were able to support his weight with ease, and after a few awkward tries, the slender teen managed the new position.

Once he had both elbows hooked behind Arthur’s knees, Lud rose to his feet, supporting Arthur’s legs as Gilbert started to thrust erratically, dipping his head to slide the flat of his tongue over the teen’s pierced nipples. As soon as the frantic slapping gave way to a snarled curse, Lud hefted the young male a little higher, pressing the head of his own member against Gilbert’s shaft. As soon as the albino’s length slid back, Ludwig pressed forward, immediately replacing the Prussian’s member with the head of his own. He pressed forward slowly, making a low noise of pleasure when the muscle yielded and he was taken into the teen’s tight heat. He stopped once the head was inside, giving the younger male a chance to adjust as he leaned in and slid his tongue over one of the marks left by his brother’s teeth on one side of Arthur’s neck, while Gilbert mimicked the action on the other side.

Still horny as hell, the second erection nudging against his well-used hole ready to replace the first one had been more than welcomed, but despite all the preparation and fucking, Arthur had not been as ready as he thought for the blunt tip as stretched the tight ring of his anus wide open as the hard organ pushed in, and the punks eyes shot wide open in shock before clenching close as he nearly choked on his own tongue. 

Holy fuck, Ludwig was huge! 

Releasing his hold on Gilbert, Arthur flung his arms around the larger German's neck, his body trembling slightly as he clung to the man, panting heavily against the side of his throat as he attempted to adjust to the man's size. 

“Easy,” Gilbert rasped against Arthur’s ear, his breaths still ragged as the teen’s tight grip on Ludwig’s neck and his brother’s hold on the smaller male’s thighs allowed him to slide one arm out from around the punk’s lean body without worrying about him falling. 

Reaching down, he slid the condom off his softening length and tossed it away, sucking at the flesh of Arthur’s shoulder blade to leave another hickey as he tucked himself back into his briefs. Once he’d done so, he used his free hand to reach down and trace his fingertips over the Brit’s hole, smirking when he heard Ludwig’s breath hitch at the brush of his knuckles against his shaft.

Vaguely aware of Gilbert's movements behind him, Arthur tried to focus on anything other then the protest of his inner muscles and his painful stretch, twitching hole. The faint ache of the fresh hickey helped, giving him something else to focus on instead of his ass, and with a few more deep breaths, he began to relax enough to become aware of his surroundings again.

Moving his hand back to tug the lube from his pocket, Gil tugged the cap off with his teeth and squeezed some out of the tube directly onto Lud’s condom, tossing the tube onto the crate and pocketing the cap again. Reaching down, he smeared the cool substance over the condom and around Arthur’s hole, sliding his tongue along the edge of the Brit’s pierced ear and tugging at the nipple his hand was closest to.

Arthur shivered at the cool, lubed finger teasing at his overly sensitive, taunt, opening and swallowed hard as his slightly flagging cock jumped with renewing interest.

Lud ground his teeth as Gilbert spread more lube onto his shaft, a shudder rocking his frame as he resisted the urge to drive in with a single thrust. “Sehr gut…” he breathed, inching forward a little more as he inspected the side of Arthur’s neck for a moment to figure out where Gilbert’s teethmarks had been left, then leaned in to leave a set of his own just beneath them. Shuddering, Arthur could hardly hold back a scream as he clung tightly to the blond.

Lifting his head to inspect the mark he’d left on the teen’s neck, Ludwig licked his lips and murmured something in German to his brother.

Gil responded in kind, sliding his free hand up Arthur’s side and down again, then slipping it in between Arthur and Ludwig to take the punk’s cock in hand. “Come on, schatzi, relax…” he murmured soothingly against the younger male’s ear, stroking Arthur’s shaft from base to tip and sweeping his thumb over the head, flicking at the punk’s nipple with his other hand. Lowering his head, he spoke against the Brit’s shoulder, clearly enough that there was no way the punk wouldn’t hear him. And it was apparent from his tone of voice that if the teen disregarded his order, it would be to his own disadvantage. “Take a deep breath, brat.”

Toes curling, Arthur clenched around Ludwig as Gilbert began to play with his neglected erection. He then blinked a bit dumbly at the man's words, his thinking fuzzy from sex, but it didn't take much longer before he understood what the German had been getting at.

At the signal, Lud leaned in and dug his teeth into the right side of Arthur’s neck while Gil bit into the left side, thrusting forward to hilt himself fully within the teen’s passage as Gilbert stroked Arthur’s length and tugged on the ring in his left nipple. 

Arthur's deep breath turned into a scream as Ludwig pushed the rest of the way with a single thrust, his back arching as much as it could in the awkward position he was trapped in as every muscle in his body locked up in the exact same instances. “By the holy virgin, mother of Jesus, God fucking Christ, damn it!” He cursed, a stream of thick, milky liquid shooting from his dick in an unexpected climax.

Lud grinned against the punk’s skin when he felt the teen’s passage clamp down on him, much more amused by the punk’s colourful language now that it wasn’t accompanying an attempt to apprehend him.

Thankfully, Gilbert had been careful enough this time to angle his strokes back towards Arthur’s body, and the fluid of the teen’s release spattered harmlessly against the punk’s bare stomach. Of course, Gil was quick to release the teen’s shaft and reach into the pocket of his vest to grab his handkerchief, knowing Lud would freak if he got cum stains on his uniform. His teeth still buried in the side of Arthur’s neck, Gilbert wiped away the offending substance as Ludwig drew out all the way to the crown of his shaft before slamming into him again.

The orgasm had had the typical result of making Arthur go limp as he drifted through his afterglow, and as a side effect, it was much easier for Ludwig to slam back into him the second time, causing a mew like whimper to slip from the teen, whom still was not used to the sensation of being penetrated so deeply.

One of Gil’s brows quirked at the soft noise, and he pocketed the soiled handkerchief, nuzzling his face into the crook of the Brit’s shoulder as Lud took the sound as a signal that it was all right to let loose and pound the smaller male. Now that Arthur had achieved release, Gilbert took the opportunity to let his free hand roam, his lips brushing against a small patch of unmarked skin at the Brit’s nape as he swept his palm over the punk’s lean abdomen. 

Ludwig’s brows furrowed in concentration as he sought to take his own pleasure from the teen’s tight body, a thin sheen of sweat showing on his temples and a few of his carefully combed-back strands of blonde hair slipping free to hang over his forehead. That he was in better shape than Gilbert was apparent from his stamina, and it was a good few minutes before he tensed and shuddered with a breathy curse, his chest rising and falling unevenly as he drew his orgasm out with a handful of slower, lengthier thrusts.

Dazed, Arthur simply clung to Ludwig as the man used his body to seek out his release, squirming a little and letting out the occasional soft sound or grunt when one of the Germans happen to do something particularly nice, and basically just sat there like a good little sex toy as they finished using his body.

When Ludwig finished and pulled out eventually, the punk winced at the suddenly empty feeling, his twitching hole feeling stretched and bruised despite the satisfaction the rest of his body felt.

Recognizing when his brother had finished, Gilbert supported Arthur with both arms as Lud carefully lowered the teen’s legs so that his feet were on the floor again. As soon as the punk was standing, Ludwig checked his watch, cursing a streak and tucking himself in before grabbing his hat, jogging out to the post where he’d been when he caught Arthur trying to sneak in.

“Ah, fuck.” Arthur mumbled to himself, holding onto Gilbert until he had a sure footing. Brows furrowing at bit at the large blond's sudden exit, he then snorted as he realized that Ludwig was rushing back to work. What a tool.

Gilbert snickered when he saw Lud run off, waiting until he was sure the Brit was steady on his feet before lowering his arms and stepping back, turning his own cap around so that the bill faced forward again and zipping up his fly. “So…Arthur,” he began, pulling his notepad out of his vest pocket and scribbling something down. “Do me a favour. Don’t break into any venues with security cams backstage while I’m on duty, or I actually will have to bust you. We’re lucky this one doesn’t have ‘em,” he explained, tearing the small page out of the notebook and walking over to pick up the punk’s leather pants, tucking the scrap of paper with his cell number on it into the back pocket. 

Arthur frowned at the use of his actual name, not pleased that someone with any type of authority had his real name, but decided not to press the issue since there was no way to make it a secret again. “Whatever.” He offhandedly commented and stretched in the nude, not looking overly concerned about the warning.

When Gil turned around, a devious grin crept onto his face. “Oh…and you didn’t hear this from me, but the boss’ son is manning the sector behind the grey door on the west side of the building, and he’s a complete fucking moron,” he said with a conspiratorial wink as he handed Arthur his pants.

Raising a thick eyebrow at the freely offered tip, Arthur accepted his offered pants with a grunt that was probably the closest to a 'thank you' that Gilbert was going to get from the punk. Giving the older man a considering look, as if trying to judge whether the information was trustworthy or not, then shrugged again before pulling up his pants. “Glad to see that you've accepted the fact that attempting to keep me out would be a rather futile effort on your part.”

Gilbert snickered, stretching and cracking his back. “Futile effort nothing, I just figure if you’re going to make anybody look like an asshole by sneaking in, it may as well be that douchebag. I can’t say he’s not gonna bust you if you get sloppy, though.” 

“Whatever ya say, luv.”

Pulling the radio off of his belt, he hit the push to talk as Arthur pulled his tank top back on, walking over to the crate to pick up the discarded tube of lubricant.

“Hey Foster, this is Bielschmidt. Did you get my message a few minutes ago about switching back to F5?”

There was a moment of quiet as Gil screwed the cap back onto the lube and slid it into the side pocket of his vest.

“That’s a negative, Bielschmidt, that message never came through.”

“Sorry about that, must have been a radio malfunction. Am I coming through okay now?”

“Loud and clear.”

“Great, you can make your way over to F5 now and I’ll head back to my original post.”

“10-4.” 

Clipping the radio onto his belt again, Gilbert looked over to where Arthur had just pulled his jacket back on, flashing him a wry smirk. “That’s your cue to get outta here and go try that other door.” Walking over to the door to the alleyway, he looked back at the teen again. “And my name’s ‘Gil.’ Only my brother calls me ‘Gilbert’.” 

Taking out a joint and lighting it, Arthur took a hit as he took the hint and followed Gilbert to the exit with a fairly obvious, but not surprising, limp. “I'll call you whatever the fuck I want to call you, 'Gilbert.” He said with a snort of amusement as he blew smoke in the albino’s face before stepping outside and waving farewell. “Later, mate.”

Stepping back with a roll of his eyes, Gilbert waved the smoke away from himself and pulled the door closed, smoothing out the front of his uniform and adjusting his cap. Walking over to dispose of his used condom in a nearby trash can, Gilbert walked to the door and nodded to Foster as the younger officer came to relieve him.

As he walked the hallways, he grinned to himself, wondering how long it would be before the brat called him up for something.


End file.
